


Чем небо темнее, тем ярче луна

by navia_tedeska



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, First Time, Love/Hate, M/M, Medical, Medical Procedures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska
Summary: Владик терпеть его не мог. Презирал. Почти ненавидел. И при этом, испытывая странное, незнакомое стыдное чувство, всё никак не мог отвести от него глаз. И ненавидел ещё больше.// разница в возрасте, врачебная АУ, латентный гомосексуализм. Осторожно, опасный уке





	Чем небо темнее, тем ярче луна

**Recipe 1**

Владик сидел и, согнувшись над старым казённым столом, заполнял карту пациента. Сидел так, чтобы косая чёлка — единственное следование моде, на которое он сподобился за двадцать один год — закрывала лицо и глаза. Он давно набил руку и мог писать под диктовку даже в полуобморочном после бессонной ночи состоянии. Только это умение и спасало его на первых курсах медакадемии. А ещё бычье батино здоровье и материнская упёртость.

Глеб Юрьевич, в народе и за глаза просто Зуев, сидел за столом напротив и диктовал неторопливо, с едва заметным постановочным выражением. Мягкий его голос вводил Владика в какой-то полутранс, и, выныривая из него, Владик злился ещё больше. На себя, конечно, но больше на своего непосредственного начальника.

Есть такое понятие — несовместимость на уровне ДНК. Или, например, поведение одинаково заряженных частиц. Хоть ты их в бараний рог скрути, всё равно будут отталкиваться. Что-то подобное творилось с Владиком вот уже третий месяц подряд. Иначе он сам никак не мог объяснить неприязнь, порой перетекающую в плохо контролируемую агрессию, которую он испытывал к этому человеку.

А ещё больше Владика бесило то, что при всей его несдержанности и, прости Господи, кто бы подумал, показательной грубости даже, Зуеву на него было накласть. Он вообще не замечал Владькиных референсов в свою сторону, и как всегда был ежедневно подчёркнуто вежлив, интеллигентен, спокоен и выхолен. Он каждый грёбаный день, даже в понедельник, когда Владик тащился в больницу едва живой со смены на «скорой», выглядел так, словно только что выскочил из маникюрного салона, салона причёски, солярия и, возможно, бассейна с хамамом. Владик даже не помнил, откуда именно выцепил это слово и почему оно к Зуеву накрепко привязалось. Он каждый день был одет так, словно работал не обычным мануальным терапевтом в городской больнице, а как минимум держателем акций крупной нефтяной компании. Чистая, отлично отутюженная рубашка, брюки, которые виднелись из-под халата от щиколотки и ниже, до блеска начищенные туфли, которые в больнице Зуев переодевал, аккуратно убирая в коробку и доставая на смену неприлично чистые кеды белого цвета с белоснежными же шнурками. От Зуева всегда тонко несло дорогим парфюмом. Который был настолько дорог и настолько приятен для Владькиного носа, что в первый день, который всегда вспоминался с особенной неприязнью, у него даже закружилась голова от запаха. Владик был уверен, что такой парфюм, как у Зуева, стоит минимум как один его месячный оклад.

А ещё Зуев курил. Нечасто, со вкусом и неторопливостью. Дорогие, очень дорогие сигареты в тёмной пахучей бумаге. Владик такие только на витрине в магазине табака видел, и то не смог прочесть название — несмотря на знание латыни, Владику оно показалось совершенно нечитаемым. Или же это были проблемы шрифта, выбранного дизайнерами пачки. Как бы то ни было, когда Владик чувствовал после короткого «перекура» этот легчайший пряный аромат курева, становилось совсем плохо. В животе словно образовывалась ледяная гиря, начинали чесаться костяшки рук. Даже долбанное курево у Зуева пахло не как Владькина ядовитая дрянь, а как произведение искусства.

Иногда Владику очень хотелось просто вдарить Глебу Юрьевичу, влепить смачный такой, недавно отлично поставленный на тренировке, хук в челюсть. Чтобы перестало это дерьмо быть таким холёным и довольным жизнью. Чтобы картинка, так сказать, подпортилась в анфасе.

Пугало то, что никогда прежде Владик не замечал за собой склонности к насилию. Никогда никого не ненавидел до того дня, пока знакомый матери не узнал об их проблеме и не рассказал о внезапно образовавшемся месте ассистента у их мануального во второй горбольнице. С того самого чёрного дня начались Владькины мучения. Зуеву он, видимо, подошёл. Потому что тот не гнал, даже когда Владька совсем уж зарывался, уходя раньше окончания смены, не в силах сдерживать ярость, или без предупреждения беря перекур посередине дня. В другом бы месте Владьке за такое уже прописали бы на орехи, а Зуев почему-то молчал. Только чуть хмурил породистые тёмные брови, когда Владик всё же возвращался в кабинет посередине сеанса со скупым «прошу прощения». И быть бы ему, неблагодарному, полояльнее к чужим деньгам и известности, но… Но всегда, когда Владик видел Зуева, даже если издалека, в коридоре, просто проходящим мимо лёгкой походкой с извечной идеально прямой спиной, первое, что приходило на ум, было «пафосная сучка». Не больше и не меньше. Именно так Владик называл Зуева про себя.

Владик ненавидел его всеми фибрами души. Идиотское для мужика под сорок блондинистое каре, целый день словно только что после укладки. Крутую тачку ярко-зелёного цвета. Это же надо так выёбываться, чтобы купить «БМВ» купе с откидным верхом и каждый раз под видом тройки с бубенцами влетать в открывающийся заранее шлагбаум и лихо парковать её на серой, завязшей в бесконечных тающих снежных лужах, больничной парковке? Откуда у этого мудилы деньги? Откуда у него столько денег, чтобы вот так вот, нагло, на глазах у всех демонстрировать свой достаток? Трясти им на глазах у всех, снисходительно приподнимая вверх самые краешки губ? Где, вообще, у Зуева понятия толерантности, этикета и морали?

Хотя, наверное, про этикет он зря. Зуев всегда и со всеми был настолько подчёркнуто вежлив, что Владика от его интеллигентности тянуло блевать радугой. Особенно бесили женщины, от старой до малой бродящие рядом с кабинетом и испускающие феромоны пополам с ароматом духов. Все они строили Зуеву глазки, оголяли декольте, надевали, если позволяли формы, обтягивающие бриджи, что вкупе с больничными шлёпанцами смотрелось комично; пытались коснуться хотя бы рукава, чтобы вызвать каплю тепла во взгляде или лишний намёк на улыбку на этом выточенном, резковатом лице. Но глаза Зуева оставались холодными. Всегда. Владик только пару раз ловил в них выражение, отдалённо напоминающее искру жизни. И оба раза во время практического сеанса мануальной терапии. Зуеву было срать, кого он сейчас мнёт — столетнюю бабулю или сочную деваху, непонятно что забывшую в больнице. Зуева будоражили только кости под его пальцами.

Владику было смешно и тошно наблюдать эти танцы вокруг царского тела. Смешно, потому что за все три месяца его ассистирования никому и ничего ни разу не обломилось. А тошно… потому что никто, даже самые замшелые бабки, еле-еле приковылявшие к кабинету, не обращал на него внимания. Словно его, молодого и вроде бы симпатичного парня, вообще тут не было.

Каждое утро, когда, согласно расписанию своих многочисленных работ, Владик трясся в переполненном троллейбусе по пути в горбольницу, он задавал себе вопрос: зачем? За три месяца этой неизменно растущей, углубляющейся, неподвластной ему ненависти и даже зависти — да, Владик мог себе признаться, что помимо всего он Зуеву завидовал, — он стал хуже спать, мучаясь от мутных, липких снов. Стал дёрганым и вспыльчивым, несколько раз не удержал язык за зубами и прямо высказал вызвавшим «скорую» ради консультации псевдопациентам, куда они могут свои вопросы засунуть. Получил несколько выговоров, чуть не вылетел из военного госпиталя, когда всё же заснул на ночном дежурстве после муторного дня у Зуева. Зачем он остаётся там? Он мог бы миллион раз написать по собственному желанию — почему-то был уверен, что никто его не стал бы держать.

Но он оставался, надеясь пересилить свою неприязнь и всё равно каждый раз проигрывая. Оставался, потому что «пафосная сучка» Зуев на самом деле оказался лучшим мануальным мастером, кого он вообще встречал. Отрицать это было бессмысленно. Когда дело доходило до непосредственного сеанса, всё то, что Владик в Зуеве ненавидел, словно осыпалось старой шелухой, растиралось подошвами кед в пыль. Порой, в моменты наибольшего помутнения и почти транса от негромкого, мягко звучащего голоса, Владику казалось, что Зуев берёт и запускает свои руки, длинные, крепкие пальцы прямо внутрь тела. Словно приподнимал в ладонях позвоночник и, невзирая на кожу, перебирал, расставлял по местам каждый позвонок, успокаивал воспалённые нервы, и грыжи с защемления уходили, рассасывались сами собой под его пальцами. Это было больше, чем волшебство. Иногда Владик, томимый ненавистью и желанием впитать в себя каждую секунду происходящего, даже вдохнуть не мог.

А потом всё заканчивалось, и Зуев снова был собой. Пафосной сучкой, блондинкой метр восемьдесят прямиком из хамама. Он мазал руки каким-то кипрским кремом на основе оливы, который опять слишком, ненормально хорошо пах, и с лёгким, не будешь знать — не заметишь, сарказмом спрашивал его: «Ну что, Владислав, вы что-нибудь поняли? Может быть, попробуете в следующий раз? А я пойду чай попью, передохну немного».

«Хуй тебе, уработался он, видите ли», — тут же ярился Владик, хотя прекрасно знал, что хороший мануальный терапевт после каждого сеанса устаёт так, словно таскал мешки с картошкой, и на капельку даже умирает. А Зуев, черти его дери, однозначно был хорошим спецом. И это был повод злиться ещё больше. Потому что, явно, Владик хорошим спецом ещё не был. Сложных Зуев ему не доверял, да он бы и сам не взял, страшно без опыта. А лёгких… Каждый предложенный таким образом лёгкий был для Владика как плевок в душу. И никак к консенсусу в этом душевном разброде было не прийти.

— Владислав?

Владик моргнул и, хмурясь, уставился в карту пациента. Кажется, он ушёл в свои мысли слишком глубоко — последняя написанная строчка стекала невнятной волнистой линией вниз и обрывалась. Сглотнув, он в полной тишине поднял голову. Зуев сидел, мучая в своих длинных, с безупречным маникюром пальцах, простой карандаш. Глухой «тук» — пальцы скользят вниз — карандаш переворачивается вверх ногами — снова глухой «тук»… Владик сжал губы и посмотрел в глаза. Судя по прямому взгляду прохладных голубых глаз и чуть нахмуренному лбу, Зуев так сидел уже долго. Сидел и смотрел на него, пока он, Владик, у себя в голове сопли размазывал. Вот же дерьмо.

— У вас всё в порядке, Владислав?

— Да, — во рту было сухо, и голос не захотел слушаться; короткое «да», на которое возлагались надежды, вышло хриплым и невнятным. Владик откашлялся, мотнул головой, убирая чёлку, и зло уставился на начальника: — У меня всё в порядке, Глеб Юрьевич. Я извиняюсь. Задумался.

Хрена с два он извинялся. Зуев его бесил до усрачки, и Владик, всё так же выдерживая пронизывающий взгляд холодных глаз, подумал, что ему надо пойти и покурить. А ещё лучше, просто положить на всё и уйти домой. Отоспаться, наконец-то. Сколько он уже не спал нормально, всё перехватывал по часу-полтора между сменами? Владик увидел, как Зуев, закончив, наконец-то, дрочить карандаш, коротко — но он-то заметил розоватый язык — облизнул под его взглядом нижнюю губу и, изобразив своё коронное подобие улыбки, сказал:

— Если вы закончили думать, мы могли бы дописать указания Ирине Константиновне и перейти к следующему пациенту, — он посмотрел на часы, небольшие, но явно дорогущие, с красивым золотым браслетом: — Через десять минут у нас будет Верочка. Если хотите, сможете попрактиковаться.

Владик едва себя сдерживал. Сжав в кулаке ручку до чуть слышного хруста, он кивнул и буркнул:

— Конечно.

— Итак, на чём мы остановились?

Владик ненавидел Зуева.

Его пафос, его вид, его непонятные бабки. И то, как теперь блестели его бледно-розовые губы, когда он говорил.

**Recipe 2**

Попрактиковаться на Верочке ему удалось только спустя несколько дней. Она зашла в кабинет, как обычно, заранее смущённая. Единственная из многочисленных пациенток Зуева, которая не пыталась обратить на себя внимание и почти с ними не разговаривала. Владик невольно уставился на неё, потому что девушка была на диво высокой и почти плоской, как шпала. Под мешковатой одеждой скрывалось тело, особенностей которого, помимо одной части, Владик себе не мог представить. Но лицо было симпатичное. И очень трогательная недлинная коса, перетянутая разноцветной резинкой, лежала на плече и дополняла портрет.

— Здравствуйте, Верочка. Прошу, смелее. Укладывайтесь на кушетку, как обычно. Оголяйте поясницу до копчика, — Зуев как обычно давал указания, не называя задницу задницей. Словно копчик — это совсем другое место, отдельное и не связанное.

Они устроились, каждый на своём месте. Верочка на кушетке, по обычаю лицом к стене, напряжённая и натянутая, как струна, со свисающими с кушетки ступнями в носках с цветным рисунком. Зуев — над ней, растирая свои широкие ладони друг о дружку, чтобы чуть согреть и разогнать кровь. Он сейчас выглядел, как коршун над добычей. Хоть Верочку, несмотря на её смущение, добычей было сложно назвать. Высокая и сильная, жилистая, Верочка играла в волейбольной сборной города. Пару недель назад на тренировке она отбегала назад спиной, пытаясь принять улетающий к задней границе площадки мяч. И то ли поскользнулась, то ли запнулась о собственную ногу — но неудачно упала назад, на спину, жёстко приземлившись на лакированные доски пола пятой точкой. Сначала подумала, что обошлось, но вскоре болевой синдром не дал ей продолжить тренировку, а ещё через час она уже не могла сидеть. В анамнезе — перелом копчика. Хотя, конечно, никакой это был не перелом, так, трещина. Но проблема была в месте её нахождения. В предпоследнем позвонке, почти на самом кончике «хвоста». Тяжелее места для доступа мануала сложно придумать.

— Ну что же вы, Верочка, — притворно посетовал Зуев, наклоняясь ниже и, оставляя руки по бокам, подцепляя резинку симпатичных трусиков и опуская её ниже, под ягодицы, потому что Верочка сама едва-едва оголяла свой зад. Жест показался Владику слишком интимным; бельё скользнуло вниз, открывая им вид на упругую аппетитную задницу. И если у Владика, будь оно неладно, чуть привстал член, то Зуев явно предвкушал часть, где он добирается до её копчика и перетряхивает его в своих пальцах, заставляя Верочку поскуливать от боли. Зуев всегда снимал с пациентов бельё одинаково трепетно: и кружевные стринги, и старушечьи панталоны, и цветастые семейники. Словно открывал окно в новый мир. — Мы с вами почти семья уже. Ещё три сеанса — и вы свободны. Будете отдыхать дома и восстанавливаться. Как вы, болит меньше?

Верочка чуть кивнула и невнятно угумкнула.

— Да, пока об этом говорить рано, — он скользнул рукой между ягодиц, пальцами придавливая на едва заметные навершия маленьких позвонков, ощупывая их пока навскидку, прицеливаясь, а свободную руку положил на поясницу, прижимая Верочку к кушетке. Владик встал рядом слева, готовый удерживать волейболистку, если та от боли начнёт сильно брыкаться. И такое случалось. Мануальная терапия это не шутки. И почти всегда больно. Зато эффективно. — Расслабьте ягодицы, Верочка, я должен добраться до вашего… о, вот так. Замечательно.

Верочка глухо вскрикнула. Владику было даже немного жаль её. Такое неудобное место, такая уязвимая поза и довольно стыдная процедура. Зато у Зуева всё было отлично. Он добрался до копчика и теперь, зафиксировав его между пальцами, осторожно ощупывал, чуть поворачивая кисть. Владик снова заметил, как глаза его подёрнулись той самой дымкой, которую он называл про себя «одухотворение». Сейчас Зуев был не тут. Он весь был — собственные пальцы. Всё его тело словно прислушивалось к тому, что сейчас он держал и мял в своей руке.

— Владислав, проассистируйте, пожалуйста, — Зуев чуть посторонился и кивнул на голую задницу, между половинок которой сейчас он сосредоточенно держал в пальцах копчик. — Смелее.

От накатившей мгновенно злости Владик сжал зубы и тоже опустил руку в район крестца. Верочка ойкнула и съёжилась.

— Ну что же вы, коллега, — Зуев театрально покачал головой и изобразил улыбку. — У вас же руки холодные. А вы девушку трогаете.

Это прозвучало так двусмысленно, что Владик, отвернувшись, в два шага допрыгнул до раковины и ошпарил себе руки почти кипящей водой. Так же быстро вернулся к кушетке и, игнорируя приподнятую бровь Зуева, начал спускаться пальцами от копчика ниже. Верочки тут больше не осталось. Как и девушки со спущенным бельём. Был только он, его пальцы и твёрдые бугорки под мягкой тёплой кожей. Владик даже прикрыл глаза, надеясь на своё чутьё. Он продвигался медленно, уповая на собственные чувства, но… Он так напрягался каждый раз, так боялся, что не поймёт, не нащупает, что и правда чаще всего не мог найти нужное место. И оттого, что Зуев справлялся с любой задачей играючи, злился только сильнее. По виску к скуле поползла щекотная капля пота.

— Чувствуете, Владислав? — с вдохновением вопрошал стоящий рядом Зуев. Они даже плечами соприкасались. — Подвижность замечательная. Мы неплохо поработали. Вы нашли это место?

Владик только нахмурился, изо всех сил стараясь найти. Стараясь — и ничего не ощущая.

— Ну как же вы не… — рука Зуева мгновенно и совершенно неожиданно оказалась поверх. Тяжёлая, горячая и властная. — Лежите смирно, Верочка. Сейчас мы вас отпустим.

Совершенно непонятным образом у Зуева вышло направить его. Рука сверху руководила, но впервые Владик не почувствовал ярости на Зуева. Он вдруг поддался накатившему чувству единения, как если бы прибор, наконец-то, соединили частями правильно, и он начал работать, и приносить всем пользу. Копчик Верочки, на самом деле очень подвижный и без признаков окостенения, весь лежал в его пальцах. И в том месте, где его большой палец прижимался сквозь кожу к позвонку, ощущалась какая-то явная неправильность, дисгармония. Владик нахмурился, закрывая глаза. Он чувствовал, что Зуев сейчас весь внимание. Чувствовал, как перебирает чужой копчик собственными пальцами. Чувствовал, в конце концов, себя словно внутри. Но совсем не так, как каждый мужчина мечтает оказаться внутри женщины. Словно внутри — и в этот же момент над всем. Царем мира.

— Я нашёл, — тихо прошептал Владик, боясь спугнуть наваждение.

— Ну, вот видите, — Зуев вдруг улыбнулся. На самом деле улыбнулся, а не обозначил. — Вы не совсем потеряны для мануальной терапии. Ещё всё может получиться.

И этими словами он похерил всё то чудо, которое вдруг выстроилось внутри Владика в правильном порядке. Он резко выпустил копчик, высвобождаясь из-под чужой ладони. И быстро, чтобы это не походило на бегство совсем уж откровенно, вышел из кабинета. Вышел, хватая на ходу с вешалки свою весеннюю куртку.

— Ненавижу козла, — бубнил он, пока поджигал и раскуривал сигарету. Он курил самые простые «Бонд», и по сравнению с тем, что курил Зуев, это было всё равно, что поднять с земли веточку и дымить её. — Ненавижу. Пафосная сука.

Вокруг было сыро и грязно. Уже которую неделю зима боролась с весной за первенство. И хотя воздух заметно потеплел, город заваливали снегопады, как бесконечные тела крошечных погибших в неравной войне снежинок. Владик терпеть не мог это слякотное, скользкое межсезонье, воняющее оттаявшим собачьим дерьмом. Ко всему, вечером становилось не по-весеннему холодно и ветрено.

Он успел докурить почти до конца, когда в заднем кармане джинсов завибрировал сообщением телефон.

Лена писала: «Приедешь сегодня? Родителей до воскресенья не будет».

Владик задумался. И думал до тех пор, пока сигарета не обожгла ему пальцы. Он уже давно ни с кем не был. А с Леной было хорошо. Они были такие разные, но именно секс сближал их, если не души, то как минимум тела. Лена училась на ортодонта на пару курсов младше и была дочкой состоятельных родителей, а значит, девочкой при полном фарше. Такой парень, как Владик, ей нахрен не сдался. Но их свела однажды чужая вписка. Там они неожиданно друг для друга горячо совокупились в чьей-то чужой спальне. И после этого редко, но довольно приятно для обоих встречалась. А главное, Лена никогда и ни о чём его не спрашивала. Владик искренне считал это качество в ней золотым. Даже круче, чем вся её обалденная фигура и гладко эпилированная, как он любил, кожа на лобке и вокруг половых губ.

Подумав совсем недолго, он решил ехать. Добираться от неё потом, правда, придётся только на такси — больше ничего в его края не ходило. Но, Владик надеялся, оно того будет стоить. Перед глазами почему-то стояла задница Верочки и две руки, его и Зуева, заплутавшие между её ягодиц.

Лена встретила его в одном халате, накинутом на голое тело. Сквозь тёмный шёлк отчётливо проступали напряжённые соски.

— Есть хочешь? — спросила она, скользнув по нему ровным взглядом, и развернулась, было, чтобы пойти в сторону кухни. Однако Владик схватил её за руку, возвращая обратно, прижал к стене и, торопливо расстегнув ширинку, взял прямо там, в коридоре у стены. Это было только начало вечера и первый раз после долгого перерыва. Для затравки. Он не пытался растягивать, просто вытрахал себя и кончил, прижимаясь пуговицами на рубашке к обнажённой груди в разлезшихся полах халата. Когда он вытащил, Лена так же молча поправилась и пошла в кухню. — Раздевайся, Серый. Сейчас суп тебе погрею.

Владик, из-за фамилии получивший такую затасканную кличку, прислонился лбом к стене и тихо, неслышно побился об неё головой. Что, блядь, с ним происходит? Когда это началось и, что важнее, когда закончится?

Уже намного позже, после третьего раза, когда он поставил Лену на колени и взял сзади, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь, засаживая до самого основания и её глухих всхлипов, Владик подумал вдруг, что больше сюда не придёт. Чувство, что он где-то заблудился, только усилилось, когда он так и не смог заставить её кончить. Не мудрено — в коленно-локтевой напрочь отсутствовало трение его лобка о Ленин клитор. И если раньше он бы перевернул её и всё же позаботился, то сегодня странное отупение и апатия сковали мозг. Он не хотел видеть её красивого, хорошо накрашенного лица. Не хотел видеть полную грудь с крупными сосками. Владика вполне устраивала спина и мягкая задница, на которой уже краснели пятна от его пальцев. Его вполне устраивало, что он сейчас… вот-вот… вот уже кончит. И маячившее на краю сознания понимание, как же это всё паршиво, не давало ему насладиться моментом. Спустив внутри, он вытащил и лёг на кровати рядом в осевшей на простынь Леной. Она тяжело дышала, волосы разметались и кое-где прилипли к лицу. Сегодня он трахнул её четыре раза. На два больше, чем обычно им хватало. И не почувствовал никакого облегчения, кроме гадкого физического опустошения.

Лена убрала волосы с лица и вдруг, посмотрев в глаза, тихо спросила:

— Серый, у тебя всё в порядке?

Ещё какое-то время Владик смотрел на неё, затем встал с кровати, собрал свои вещи и пошёл в коридор. Пошли они все нахуй. Нахуй. Все.

Уже спустя десять минут он трясся в такси по колдобистой дороге к дому. Внутри словно тянуло. Какой-то нарыв, которому не было ни объяснения, ни названия. Владик смотрел сквозь затонированное дешёвой плёнкой окно на пробегающие мимо огни, на мокрые лужи и растёкшуюся повсюду снежную грязь. Смотрел и думал, что же ему с собой делать. Что делать, если никак не можешь найти и проработать трещину даже в себе?

Ни до чего путного не додумался, конечно. Дома все давно спали, поэтому Владик, напившись чая и проверив будильник, тоже завалился спать.

Спустя неделю звонок телефона застал его прямо посреди сеанса мануальной терапии. Он бы не стал даже смотреть и сбросил, но это был особый рингтон. Звонила мама.

— Глеб Юрьевич, разрешите? — Владик повернулся и встретился с изучающим взглядом. Впрочем, спустя мгновение Зуев кивнул и тут же подхватил своим пальцами позвоночник Михеева Льва Абрамовича, который надеялся избавиться от своих болей в спине.

Владик выскочил за дверь кабинета, кивнул сидящим на ближайших диванчиках пациентам и, уже отвечая на звонок, пошёл в конец коридора, в сторону окна.

— Мама?

— Владик, как хорошо, что ты ответил, — мама звонила нечасто, особенно в рабочее время. Да и зачем? Они виделись ещё утром. Вот только голос у неё был странный.

— Что случилось? Говори, я ещё на смене.

Она выдохнула в трубку, а потом вдруг разрыдалась, и у Владика защемило сердце.

— Нам сегодня свет отключили, Влад. Я сначала думала, профилактические работы, но когда его не дали после обеда, — мама всхлипнула, и Владик прикрыл глаза, слушая родной голос. — Лида не может ничего приготовить, дети сидят голодные. Оказывается, отец перестал платить за квартиру. У нас долг уже за три месяца, — мама снова всхлипнула. Так начиналась истерика.

— Мама, дыши, пожалуйста. И выпей воды.

— Они выключили свет из-за долга. Это ужасно, у нас ведь даже плита электрическая… Я не знаю, что делать.

Владик стоял и слушал, как мама плачет в трубку. Деньги в их семью приносил в основном он и немного мама. Отец ушёл давно, но поклялся платить за квартиру. Сестра одна воспитывала двойняшек. Достать с бухты-барахты круглую сумму в их положении почти нереально: отрежут кусок сейчас — недополучат после.

— Сколько там… долга? — задал Владик самый волнующий вопрос.

— Почти тридцать тысяч, — всхлипнула мама и снова завыла на одной ноте.

Нехило. Очень нехило. Вся его месячная зарплата… Владик лихорадочно стоял и думал, где можно занять такую сумму. Лена отпадала, если только Ван. Они до сих пор неплохо общались, только вот… Владик вспомнил, это не вариант: у Вана совсем недавно нагрянуло подкрепление, родилась дочка. Деньги нужны были ему и его семье не меньше, чем сейчас Владику. Он просто не посмеет просить.

— Я понял, разберусь, — и, услышав, как мама снова всхлипнула на том конце, отключился.

Голова не соображала. И очень сильно хотелось курить. Очень.

Владик спустился вниз и вышел на улицу в место для курения. Воткнул между губ «Бонд» и долго стоял, пялясь перед собой, пока кто-то не прикурил ему сигарету. Владик повернул голову. Рядом стоял и курил Зуев.

— Что случилось, Слава? — спросил он, и Владик вздрогнул от обращения. Так его только бабушка называла. Он никак не мог сосредоточиться, ещё и запах непроизносимых сигарет Зуева сбивал с мысли. — Эй, на тебе лица нет, — Зуев вдруг чуть наклонился и заглянул ему в глаза снизу. И от этого жеста неравнодушия, или от тлеющей в губах сигареты, или из-за моросящего мерзкого снегодождя Владика прорвало. Он вдруг задышал часто и потёк, принимаясь размазывать сопли по лицу. Мужик. Защитник, бля, сирых и убогих. Потёк и выложил ненавистному, пафосному Зуеву и про мать-медсестричку, и про загулявшего отца, и про сестру-дуру, которая всё никак не могла оформить пособия для детей. И как его всё, блядь, заебало. Про «скорую» свою рассказал, что с бригадой повезло, а вот машину дали старую. Всё выложил, только затем, чтобы Зуев уже докурил и отъебался от него. Дал постоять одному, обтечь от свалившегося на него дерьма. И про долг батин, конечно, тоже выложил. Не удержался.

— Я могу дать тебе деньги, — спокойно и тихо сказал ему Зуев, выкидывая первый бычок и доставая вторую сигарету. — Вернёшь, когда сможешь. Мне не к спеху. Будешь? Угощайся. — И он протянул ему свою полупустую пафосную пачку с сигаретами, на запах которых у Владика привставал член.

**Recipe 3**

В этот вечер Владик делал много того, чего никогда прежде не делал. Для начала он узнал у матери телефон ТСЖ, позвонил туда и долго выяснял что, как и почему. Узнал реквизиты для платежа, лицевой счёт их квартиры и предупредил, что сейчас переведёт большую часть долга. И попросил очень строгим голосом, чтобы свет вернули как можно скорее — по адресу проживают два малолетних ребёнка. «Так не задерживали бы оплату», — буркнула тётка на той стороне телефона. И это чуть не сорвало у Владика последний предохранитель.

— А мы не задер-рживали, — прорычал он в трубку, виском чувствуя взгляд Зуева, так непривычно отдававший любопытством. — Это недоразумение.

— Заявку на включение оставила, сейчас включат. Ждём перевода средств. И больше не задерживайте. Проверки и отключения планируются каждые две неде…

Владик не выдержал слушать этот бубнёж до конца и отключился. Потом, под плавное и неторопливое курение Зуева рядом сделал оплату на присланные ему в сообщении реквизиты. Удобно, конечно, стало сейчас. Всё было в телефоне, и, хоть был умеренно продвинутым пользователем, Владик прекрасно справлялся со своим мобильным банком. Он перевёл чёртовому Товариществу почти всё, что было у него на карте, оставив себе косарь на всякий случай. Этого впритык хватило, чтобы покрыть названную мамой сумму. Нищебродство не просто бесило. Оно давило его сверху многотонным прессом, сплющивало, как букашку, гудело в ушах подавляющим низкочастотным гулом.

Затем Владик чуть выдохнул, стряхивая с плеч нависший пудовый груз, и с чувством ненормально поглощающей его эйфории выкурил стащенную из предложенной Зуевым пачки сигарету. Эффект от аромата и крепости табака потряс его. Если свой «Бонд» он курил по привычке и из соображения хоть немного сэкономить, но как-то усмирить свой никотиновый голод и возросшую раздражительность последних месяцев, не чувствуя особо ничего, кроме вяло притупившегося желания курить, то тут… У него, как у мальчишки, только пробующего курить, снова волшебно закружилась голова и приливом желания потяжелело в паху. От этого чувства мгновенно стало неловко, во рту всё пересохло от ароматного дыма.

— Что это за сигареты у вас такие?

— Блэк энд голд, — чуть повернув голову, ответил Зуев. Он уже не курил, а просто стоял рядом, и Владик не мог понять, почему он никак не уходит обратно, в больницу. — Если деньги нужны сегодня, то тебе лучше поехать со мной. У меня дома есть наличка.

Они на какое-то очень долгое мгновение неразрывно встретились взглядами. За корочку холодных серо-голубых глаз Зуева было не пробиться. Владик зябко передёрнул плечами.

— Если это не будет, — он подобрал слово, — неловко. Вы бы очень меня выручили. Спасибо, — последнее слово он выдавил из себя еле слышно, больше для проформы. Потому что даже сейчас Зуев вызывал в нём бурю смешанных чувств. И бесил всё так же. Особенно, когда едва заметно ухмыльнулся и, на ходу снимая халат, побрёл к машине.

— Тогда идём, Слава. Сегодня пациентов уже не будет, я проверил по журналу.

И Владик побрёл, как телок, потянутый за верёвочку. И ничего с этим отупением и желанием идти за Зуевым поделать в этот момент не мог. Он просто переставлял ноги одну за одной, не сводя взгляда с маячившей впереди светлой шевелюры. И очнулся достаточно, чтобы оробеть и офигеть намного позже, когда они, по ощущению Владика порой сильно нарушая скоростной режим, двигались по вечернему проспекту в сторону центра города. В салоне стойко пахло всё теми же сигаретами, Владик невольно поёрзал на скрипучем кожаном сидении, призывая к порядку непослушную плоть. Внутри машины Зуева не было ничего лишнего. Никаких висючек-липучек-ароматизаторов, ни пылинки на панели, даже музыка была выключена. Только над местом водителя в углу противосолнечного козырька была приклеена какая-то маленькая иконка, в полумраке салона Владик не мог разглядеть, с кем. Почему-то иконка эта так сильно контрастировала с самоуверенным резковатым профилем Зуева за рулём, что Владик смутился и отвёл глаза, снова бессознательно начиная считать проносящиеся за окном рекламные щиты.

— Вы в центре живёте? — спросил он, утомившись тишиной. Они как раз пересекали Литейный мост, Владик привычно залюбовался на подсвеченный шпиль Петропавловки вдалеке. Зуев чуть скосил на него глаза и снова стал смотреть на дорогу.

— На Литейном.

Он вёл почти всегда одной рукой, вторую расслабленно опуская или на бедро, или придерживаясь на поворотах за собственное кресло. Изредка, на долгих светофорах, переключал «автомат» своей «БМВ» в нейтраль и обратно в драйв. Иногда он случайно задевал Владькино колено краешком мизинца, и было очень тяжело не вскинуться от этого, нога непроизвольно дёргалась, но свести колени Владик не смог бы при всём желании. В этом купе было на диво мало места для такого крепыша, как он. При этом Зуев, едва ли ниже самого Владьки, имел фигуру более сухую, вытянутую какую-то, и в свою машину вписывался идеально.

Очень скоро Зуев начал притормаживать и свернул в арку парадного, выходящего на проспект дома. Внутри колодец привычно щеголял жёлто-персиковыми стенами, но двор был очень ухожен, и путь им преграждали тяжёлые кованые ворота, открывшиеся по пиликанью брелока в руке Зуева. Въехав в арку, Зуев без промедления припарковался на единственном свободном месте во дворике. Выключил зажигание и, даже не взглянув на Владика, вышел. Владик, кутаясь в куртку, тоже выбрался из машины.

— Клёвая у вас тачка, Глеб Юрьич, — сказал он в спину, пока они поднимались по широкой лестнице старинного дома. Здесь всё было, как на фотографиях, которые он недавно, испытывая чувство гордости за собственный город, репостнул в соцсети. Просторная, чистая парадная безо всяких художеств на стенах. Высоченные потолки и живые, ухоженные цветы на широких, незагаженных подоконниках. Витые кованые перила и пологие, широкие ступени. Одна лестница была, как произведение искусства, что уж говорить о старинном лифте, который Зуев почему-то проигнорировал.

— В лотерею выиграл, — ответил вдруг Зуев серьёзно, чуть обернувшись. Владик фыркнул, ожидая дополнения в виде слова: «Шутка». Но его не последовало, Зуев просто продолжал подниматься дальше. Наконец, они остановились перед красивой деревянной дверью. Всего на этаже таких было две: квартира Зуева и дверь напротив. Однако, у Владика всё внутри замерло, когда он предположил объёмы квартир.

Зуев открыл дверь своим ключом и вошёл, придерживая дверь и для Владика. У которого, едва перешагнул порог, всё внутри замерло, словно он покусился на святая святых — на частную жизнь человека, с которым ему судьбой было написано не пересекаться нигде и никогда. Одно дело — работать. Сидеть, тихо смердя ненавистью, и бурчать неразборчиво под нос. И совсем другое — вот так вот вламываться с бухты-барахты в чужую квартиру, чужую жизнь. Соглашаться на помощь, соглашаться, по сути, быть обязанным. Это осознание особенно ярко и больно резануло по Владькиному сознанию. Он мигом вспотел и со страшной силой захотел выбежать вон из квартиры и захлопнуть за собой дверь, кубарем скатиться вниз по лестнице и больше никогда сюда не приходить. И пускай на следующей их смене Зуев думает про него, что хочет. Плевать.

— Слава, закрой дверь, пожалуйста. Сквозняк.

Владик очухался. По голеням и правда ощутимо сквозило. Он сглотнул и захлопнул дверь за своей спиной. Которую Зуев, уже скинувший ботинки, закрыл, беспардонно протиснувшись рукой между Владькой и косяком двери.

В этот момент откуда-то из огромного, очень длинного коридора появилась миловидная женщина. Она улыбнулась Зуеву приятной, доброй улыбкой и непреклонно отняла скомканный халат, который тот держал где-то под мышкой. Владик впервые за очень долгое время в своей жизни буквально врос ногами в пол. У него даже самой захудалой мыслишки, что у Зуева есть жена, а возможно, даже дети, не появилось. Сердце почему-то колотилось под ключицами, лишая дара речи, а в голове было мутно. Ситуация непонятным образом ощущалась, как полное и невосполнимое фиаско.

— Глеб, вы рано сегодня.

— Да, как-то так, — он бросил быстрый взгляд на Владика, — получилось. Как у вас дела, Светочка?

— Алла Марковна недавно поужинали, сейчас смотрят любимый сериал, — на этих словах Зуев поморщился, а женщина, названная Светочкой, улыбнулась с хитрецой. — Будьте снисходительны к причудам пожилого человека, Глеб. У неё не так много радостей.

На это Зуев ничего не ответил. Зато выразительно посмотрел на Владика.

— Слава, ты раздеваться будешь? Может, чаю попьём? Или тебе только, — он замялся на миг, — дать, зачем ты приехал?

Почему-то это прозвучало жутко унизительно. И, пересиливая себя и окостеневшие конечности, Владик принялся стряхивать куртку с плеч. Язык до сих пор не собирался двигаться, как и мысли в голове.

— Глеб, я вам ещё нужна сегодня? Или могу идти? Ужин и завтрак я приготовила.

— Нет, Светочка, спасибо вам огромное. Я вас отпускаю.

Владик не успел отставить свои кроссовки сорок пятого размера в сторонку, как Светлана бойко завернулась в кашемировое пальто и шарф и, обаятельно им улыбнувшись на прощание, исчезла за дверью. Владик только моргнул, переведя взгляд с двери на прихорашивающегося возле старинного зеркала в потемневшей раме Зуева. Он зачем-то пригладил свои волосы руками и вдруг прихватил их сзади чёрной резинкой, снова заставляя Владика удивиться. Он ещё долгое время не мог отвести глаз от этого растрёпанного недохвостика, появившегося у Зуева на затылке.

— Идём за мной, помоем руки. Ванная там, — и он пошёл направо по длинному, очень состоятельно и со вкусом обставленному коридору. Владику раньше не доводилось бывать в старых домах с потолками метра в четыре. Дух захватывало, и чувство было схожее с тем, когда он впервые попал в Эрмитаж. Благоговение. Он даже не смог никак пошутить над ситуацией. В голову лезли одни романтические сопли. Даже зависть куда-то пропала. Единственное, что его заботило, кроме зудящего любопытства, не воняют ли у него ноги после смены в больнице. Это было бы очень стрёмно. Особенно в этом антураже. Сам ничего не чувствовал, кроме интересного, обволакивающего запаха квартиры, где смешалось очень много всего: и пресловутый запах сигарет Зуева, и его парфюм, и почему-то запах лекарств, и ароматы какой-то свежеприготовленной еды, усиливающиеся, чем дальше они шли по коридору. Видимо, где-то в той стороне, спрятанная в темноте, находилась кухня.

Ванная поражала своими потолками и простором. Размером, наверное, с его комнату в их трёхкомнатной квартире на Мужества. И она была совмещённая, сразу с унитазом и огромной треугольной джакузи в углу, прямо под узким длинным окном, не закрытом никакими занавесками. Зуев пропустил его к раковине вперёд, и всё то время, пока Владик обстоятельно, по-докторски намывал руки в течение тридцати секунд, стоял рядом, украдкой, через отражение в зеркале поглядывая на него. А когда Владик закончил, сказал только:

— Подожди меня снаружи, ладно?

И, к своему стыду, Влад, прислонившись в коридоре к стене и рассматривая на потолке кованую люстру на три рожка, отчётливо слышал из-за двери, как Зуев моет руки, потом отливает, и моет руки снова.

— Пойдём, я должен познакомить тебя с мамой, — обронил Зуев, проходя мимо в другую сторону по коридору.

Владик застопорился.

— Подождите, Глеб Юрьич, — зашептал он, почему-то, пытаясь ухватить Зуева за рукав, но тот остановился и обернулся сам. — Может, не надо? Неловко как-то…

Зуев стоял и смотрел на него, и его бровь, правая, была чуть изогнута и приподнята.

— Глупости. Иначе нам не дадут попить чаю. Идём. — И он снова стремительно зашагал к комнате, закрытой на двойную дверь с стеклянными вставками. Вставки были сделаны под мозаику, внутри негромко бубнил телевизор. Зуев замер перед дверью и, зачем-то выждав несколько секунд, галантно постучал по косяку.

— Мама? Это я. У меня гость. Разрешишь нам войти?

Какое-то время за дверью молчали, хотя из-за створок доносился приглушённый шорох. Владик от неловкости и отчего-то неунимающегося стыда мечтал провалиться сквозь землю — в данном случае, сразу сквозь несколько этажей, чтобы очутиться на улице и сбежать отсюда, наконец.

— Входите, — донеслось из-за двери чистым властным голосом, и Зуев, зачем-то кивнув ему, открыл створки, проводя внутрь Владика.

— Добрый вечер, мама, — Зуев подошёл к широкой старинной кровати и присел на её край. Женщина на ней полусидела, прикрытая белым одеялом. И хотя она казалась очень пожилой, у Владика язык не поворачивался назвать её старухой. Она выглядела так, будто была ребёнком ещё в блокаду, перенесла её с гордостью и до сих пор эту гордость, как и упрямство, и собственное достоинство, несла внутри себя неугасимым огнём и неснимаемым корсетом. Ясный взгляд, ухоженное лицо и безупречно зачёсанные и уложенные в ракушку волосы, в руках, очень сухих, с пергаментно обтягивающей их кожей, покоилось вязание. — Это Владислав Сергеевич, мой ассистент во Второй Городской. Владислав Сергеевич, это Алла Марковна, — и он улыбнулся как-то виновато, когда Алла Марковна совершенно естественным жестом протянула руку, а Владик, не в силах удержаться, подошёл и эту тёплую, сухую птичью лапку пожал. Кое-как сдерживая себя, чтобы не облобызать — ну, просто сама обстановка вдохновляла на подвиги. Комната была обставлена очень просто, при этом оформлением походила на комнату какой-нибудь гимназистки при Институте благородных девиц. Ничего лишнего, всё строго и чисто, и везде вязаные кружевные салфеточки, вкупе с характерным запахом старых книг и лекарств, выдающие комнату человека прошлого столетия. Если не позапрошлого, задумался Владик.

— Мне очень приятно, Алла Марковна, — тихо проговорил он.

— Очень молодой у тебя ассистент, — сказала на это Алла Марковна, едва обозначивая улыбку краешками губ. Глаза при этом оставались холодными, выцветшими, — и Владика как молнией долбануло. Вот, откуда у Зуева эта его дурацкая, выбешивающая манера. Которая сразу отчего-то перестала казаться такой уж бесящей. Владик считал это придуманной имиджевой фишкой, подчёркивающей статус и обособленность Зуева. Но разве человек может противостоять таким вот вещам, которые впитывает от родных с самых ранних лет? Неужели Зуев всегда был… таким невозможным?

— Ну же, мама, — Зуев вполне натурально улыбнулся, поднимаясь с кровати. — Давно ли я сам был таким?

— Насколько я могу судить, около семнадцати лет назад, — ответила ему женщина, едва ли замечая Владика. А потом вдруг пригвоздила его взглядом, не агрессивным, ни злым, просто никаким. Но шевелиться под ним не хотелось. — Вам есть хотя бы двадцать, Владислав?

— Мне двадцать один, — выдавил из себя Владик, — я учусь на последнем курсе Военной медакадемии.

— Вот оно что, — протянула Алла Марковна и подняла своё вязание повыше, словно говоря этим жестом, что аудиенция окончена. — Тогда я желаю вам успехов, Владислав, в учёбе и в работе. И надеюсь, что вы станете первоклассным специалистом. Доброй ночи.

— Доброй ночи, мама, — сказал Зуев от двери, — если что-то понадобится…

— Если мне что-то понадобится, Глебушка, я позову. В конце концов, у меня парализованы ноги, а не язык, — заявила Алла Марковна, на что Зуев только устало улыбнулся и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь.

Владик только сейчас, в уютной безопасности коридора, понял, что у него до сих пор как бешеное колотится сердце и чувствуется слабость в коленках. Проходивший мимо Зуев вдруг хлопнул его по плечу, увлекая за собой. Как оказалось, в сторону кухни.

— Ты ей понравился, Слава. Весьма неожиданно.

Ах, вот что это было. Владик только диву дался. Но ничего не сказал.

Вообще, эти высокие потолки подавляли. Он всё никак не мог расслабиться и не чувствовать себя, как в музее. Как Зуев мог жить в подобных апартаментах и чувствовать себя уютно, Владик не мог понять. Деревянный, явно из массива, большой кухонный стол у окна, тут же рядом софа, обтянутая какой-то гобеленовой тканью, и ни одного нормального стула — все стулья в кухне Зуева походили на мягкие мини-кресла на витых ножках. Из общей «старинности» выбивалась только новомодная техника. Но и она была вся хромированная, подобранная в чётком соответствии с общей цветовой гаммой кухни. Высокое окно было прикрыто кремовой, расписанной пионами, римской шторой, и что там, за ней, Владик не пытался предположить.

— Присаживайся. Голодный, наверное? — Зуев принялся очень естественно двигаться по кухне, гремя тарелками и хлопая дверцей холодильника. Он скинул свой пиджак на ближайшее кресло, а длинные рукава рубашки закатал до локтей, открывая жилистые предплечья. Пока наливал что-то по виду дорогое и вкусное в круглые стаканы, расстегнул ворот рубашки и ещё пару пуговиц. Такой вот Зуев, порхающий по своей кухне, содержащий парализованную мать, вызывал у Владика остолбенение. Негативные чувства не ушли, но они словно закуклились, оставляя место непониманию и когнитивному диссонансу. Работая вместе с Зуевым, Владик никогда не задумывался над тем, что это, вообще-то, живой человек, который имеет родных, который где-то живёт, ест и даже, прости Господи, срёт. Он никогда в жизни не представлял себе жизнь Зуева, и раздумья на его счёт обрывались где-то в районе дорогого салона красоты, куда Зуев совершенно точно заскакивал перед работой за маникюром и укладкой. Глубже его мысли даже не пытались пробиться, для неприязни хватало и подобной мелочи. И сейчас, ловко нарезающий большим ножом сырокопчёную колбасу и сыр, и ароматный лимон, Зуев своей «настоящестью» вызывал оторопь. И что-то ноющее, ворочающееся внутри. Словно новые знания наложились на старые представления и теперь двигались там неприглядным комом, мешая дышать и думать.

— И что, даже ничего не спросишь у меня? — поинтересовался Зуев, ставя перед Владиком круглый стакан. — Попробуй. Это коньяк. Счастливые бывшие пациенты подарили. Меня учили, что такой коньяк ничем не закусывают, тем более лимоном. Но знаешь, я не особый ценитель крепких напитков. Поэтому закусываю всем, чем есть.

Голова у Владьки работала пока не очень, и он не рискнул говорить. Зато принял стакан и с удовольствием к нему приложился. И, чего и стоило ожидать от Зуева и его возможностей, такого шикарного коньяка Владька прежде не пробовал. От него не жгло и не горчило. Но словно сгусток огня, отдающего тяжёлым, древесным ароматом, он прокатился по пищеводу и улёгся внизу живота, согревая и баюкая. Не выжидая долго, Владик приложился ещё пару раз.

— Слава, ты бы тоже закусывал, — с едва заметным волнением попросил Зуев. На что Владик нервно усмехнулся.

— Знаете, Глеб Юрьич, такое закусывать и правда грех. Нальёте ещё чуть-чуть?

И он выпил ещё чуть-чуть, в то время как Зуев потихоньку цедил свой первый стакан. А потом картинка расплылась, его укутало тепло и нега, и Владик, уплывая в это тепло, благодарно улыбнулся.

Сколько прошло времени, прежде чем у него появилось неоформленное желание отлить, Владик не знал. Он приоткрыл один глаз и понял, что лежит щекой на чём-то мягком. И ему тепло. А перед ним совершенно дивная картина. Зуев, почему-то в очках в проволочной, едва поблёскивающей оправе, за ноутбуком, уютно устроившийся на софе напротив. Рядом с ним стоял стакан с так и не допитым коньяком. Владик прекрасно видел сосредоточенное лицо, в очках отражались какие-то открытые то ли документы, то ли сайты с множеством текста и редкими картинками. В голове Владика приятно шумело, его всё ещё качало по этим замечательным волнам тепла. И если бы не предательский мочевой, он бы ещё немного подивился на одомашненного Зуева и снова уснул. Но он медленно распрямился, с удивлением обнаруживая прямо перед собой на столе небольшую гобеленовую подушечку, а на плечах — плюшевый плед. Зуев уже смотрел на него и выглядел самую малость смущённым.

— Ты уснул прямо носом в стол, — сказал он, снимая очки. — Я уже хотел тебя будить. Сейчас половина двенадцатого.

— Угу, — Владик кое-как поднялся и, пошатываясь, убрёл в сторону ванной комнаты. Там он облегчился и умылся прохладной водой. Помогло не очень, его качало. Да и совсем не хотелось сейчас трезветь.

Вернувшись на кухню, он сел обратно на кресло. А потом нагло потянулся к стакану Зуева и, ухватив, допил его залпом, вызвав непередаваемое выражение на холёном лице напротив.

— А ты чем занимаешься? — спросил он Зуева, укладываясь на подушечку и устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Готовлюсь к утренней лекции. Я читаю курс в медицинском колледже.

Владик очень удивился. Почему-то он был уверен, что Зуев работает только с ним во второй городской. Видимо, что-то на его лице Зуева рассмешило, потому что он искренне улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку софы, потягиваясь вверх и разминая явно затёкшую спину.

— Ты думал, что я работаю только во второй? — и фыркнул уже вслух, потому что Владик насупился. — Я не помню, когда работал меньше чем на трёх работах. Я очень много работаю, Слава. Иначе не было бы у меня ни машины, какую я хотел, ни всего остального.

— Ты же сказал, в лотерею выиграл, — выдал Владик хмуро, не замечая никаких перемен в их общении.

— Ну, я обычно всегда так говорю. Людям проще поверить, что кому-то ни с того, ни с сего привалило денег, а они просто бедняги невезучие. Обычно, услышав это, они успокаиваются и перестают спрашивать. Мне, Слава, удобнее один раз сказать, что выиграл в лотерею. Чем много раз путано объяснять, как я совмещаю консультации и практику в двух частных центрах, лекции в медицинском колледже и ведение отделения в городской больнице. Людям начинает казаться, словно я их обманываю или набиваю себе цену. А правда… она вот, на самом видном месте. Для тех, кто её хочет, конечно.

Владик положил скрещенные руки на подушечку, а на руки уже — свой подбородок. Уставился на Зуева, не мигая. Голова плыла и кружилась. За все три месяца совместной работы это была самая долгая речь, что он от Зуева слышал. И сейчас Владика переклинило, потому что голос у того оказался очень приятным. Слушал бы, как музыку, на повторе.

— А ты, Слава? — Зуев вдруг наклонился над столом, сдвигая ноутбук в сторону. — Тебе нужна правда? Почему ты на меня постоянно злишься? Или я чем-то тебя обидел?

Вопрос застал врасплох. Почему-то стало стыдно, и, наложившись на опьянение, стыд этот ломанулся к щекам и шее. Владик моргнул и отвёл взгляд.

— Я не это… не злюсь.

Зуев обидно фыркнул и распрямился. Его улыбка нарезала Владика на ленточки. Но Владик всё равно вернулся к ней глазами. На такого живого, показывающего эмоции, домашнего Зуева невозможно было не смотреть.

— Да будет так, — выдал Зуев наконец и встал, включая электрический чайник. — Тебе надо домой, Слава.

— Не хочу, — пробубнил Владик. То, как по-особенному называл его Зуев, сладко отзывалось неожиданной симпатией внутри. Своим бурчанием он развёл Зуева на ещё один искренний смешок.

— Кто бы мог подумать, — сказал он невнятно из-за зажёванного по-быстрому кусочка колбасы, — что стоит извечно злого, сердитого Волкова напоить коньяком, как он превращается в доброго инфантильного щенка. Надо взять на заметку.

И хотя то, что говорил Зуев, звучало обидно и отчасти унизительно, сейчас Владику было плевать. Сейчас он бы Зуеву что угодно простил. Почему-то сегодня все его прежние представления, которые он собирал по кирпичику последние несколько месяцев, рухнули. А на пустыре, как известно, можно хоть ведьмины пляски устраивать — ничего не будет. До того момента, как Владик не соберётся с духом и силами и не начнёт строить там новое сооружение. Какое-нибудь более основательное и продуманное, чем прежний кривой-косой алтарь его злости и зависти.

Потом Зуев поднёс телефон к уху и что-то кому-то говорил. Владик просто смотрел и слушал, не пытаясь понять смысл слов. И ему было хорошо.

— Я вызвал тебе такси. У тебя есть что-нибудь от похмелья дома? Слава?

Владик помотал головой. Зачем?

— У тебя ведь завтра смена на скорой?

А вот это был удар по самым яйцам. Владик зажмурился и негромко простонал:

— Вот бля-адь… точно.

— Я тебе дам, что у меня есть. Растворишь утром в стакане воды и выпьешь, ладно? Заведи будильник обязательно, — его телефон завибрировал, на экране всплыло сообщение. — Пойдём, машина уже внизу.

И тут началось самое интересное. Владик, совсем недавно сам ходивший в туалет, теперь едва мог стоять на ногах. Колени у него дрожали и подкашивались, а голова начала сильно кружиться.

— Горе ты, горе, — вздохнул Зуев, как-то очень ловко подхватывая оседающего Владика под руку, крепко обнимая за талию и прижимая к себе. — Идём. Ноги-то хоть переставляй?

Владик, у которого теперь получалось только мычать, старался изо всех сил не наваливаться и переставлять ноги. Но это было тяжело. Зуев оказался тёплым и надёжным, и опираться на него, чувствуя все его приятные запахи так близко, было как запретное, урванное ненароком удовольствие.

Зуев помог одеться. Сунул во внутренний карман куртки нетолстый конверт, сказав, что там обещанные деньги. И помог спуститься по лестнице, всё так же игнорируя лифт, всё так же крепко прижимая к себе, забравшись рукой под куртку. Отчего пальцы его раскалёнными прутами чувствовались под рёбрами. Владик обалдел от безнаказанности настолько, что после второго этажа взял и устало приложился к зуевскому плечу. Там, возле шеи, сигаретами и парфюмом пахло сильнее всего. Владик даже прикрыл глаза, обнюхивая тёплую кожу.

— Ты не вздумай на мне спать, — возразил Зуев, двигая плечом. Словно Владику это могло помешать.

— Не буду, — только и сказал он, пьяно утыкаясь Зуеву носом в шею. Тот от прикосновения вздрогнул, но надо отдать должное его выдержке — даже не сбился с их совместного шага.

В бело-зелёную машину его загрузили с помощью водителя. Владику было немного обидно оставаться сейчас одному. Он видел сквозь стекло, как Зуев даёт деньги водителю. Немаленькие такие деньги. И, пока таксист садился внутрь, услышал обрывок фразы:

— Проводи его до квартиры, пожалуйста. Ну всё, удачи, — и машина тронулась, а Владик только вяло смотрел сквозь стекло на стоящего возле парадной Зуева.

Его, конечно, снова потянуло в сон. Ночью они доедут быстро, Владик знал. Но всё равно не мог бороться с подступающей дремой. И, уже уплывая под мерное покачивание рессор, Владик понял, что как-то так, наверное, чувствовал себя Пётр, внезапно прорубивший на болотах окно в Европу. Первооткрывателем.

Точно. Он был сейчас первооткрывателем Зуева. И искренне, по-мужски не собирался останавливаться в самом начале. Владик намеревался продолжать, углублять и дополнять полученные сведения. Теперь он хотел знать о Зуеве всё.

**Recipe 4**

И с тех пор не стало Владьке покоя.

Он выглядел, наверное, как молодой бигль, вставший на след. Он ненавязчиво, но довольно упорно между делом опрашивал санитарочек и медсестричек в их отделении. Те отвечали охотно, но, как правило, ничего конкретного, всё то же самое, что Владик сам видел и знал. Даже Марфа Степановна, старейшая медсестра терапевтического отделения, на его ненавязчивый интерес неопределённо махнула рукой: мол, что с этого Зуева взять? А Марфа Степановна знала всё и обо всех, Владик не раз имел возможность в этом убедиться.

Владик до того был заинтригован, что осмелел и неожиданно нашёл Зуева в соцсети. Оповещение гласило, что на сайте Зуев был несколько часов назад, с телефона, и Владик приободрился. Просмотрел фотографии, которых оказалось негусто, промотал стеночку до самого низа, и понял, что аккаунт этот чисто информативный, прилизанный, созданный для знакомства с лечащим мануальным терапевтом. Тут расписывались все невозможные достоинства Зуева, пройденные им многие множества курсов повышения квалификации, участия в конференциях и съездах, даже освоения восточных и азиатских практик массажа. Что Владька мог сказать? Обилие информации поражало и снова вызывало чувство благоговения. Вот только совсем не приподнимало завесу тайны над Зуевым-человеком, а не мануальным терапевтом. Не видно было, кто у него в друзьях, не понятно, чем Зуев вообще занимается кроме своей практики, ни музыки, ни видео — всё закрыто от посторонних, ничего лишнего. Даже фото в масть — всё тот же немного отстранённый вид, кофейный пиджак и чёрный кардиган под ним, который Зуевским волосам очень шёл. Помешкав, Владик открыл фотку и сохранил себе в телефон. А после, совсем осмелев, отправил Зуеву запрос в друзья.

После чего мучился до самого вечера, то и дело проверяя его состояние. Зуев, изверг, принял его в друзья только поздним вечером, видимо, уже из дома. У Владика внутри всё затрепетало от этого, он снова полез шерстить его страницу, и — ничего. По большому счёту, ничего не изменилось. В аудиозаписях появилась пара записей лекций какого-то индийского гуру, в видео — несколько любительских съёмок каких-то конференций, на которых в кадре Зуева не было вовсе. Владик приуныл. Наверняка, у Зуева, как у любого нормального человека, был тайный аккаунт, где он отрывался без оглядки, слушал какое-нибудь непотребство типа «Ёлки», постил мемасики и смотрел порнуху. Только как его найти? Список друзей по-прежнему был закрыт для него, видимо, эту часть информации Зуев считал строго конфиденциальной.

Матернувшись, Владик отложил телефон и посмотрел за окно скорой. Они ехали по адресу уже час, едва двигаясь, и, серьёзно, если у человека там было бы что-то опасное для жизни, у него были все шансы подохнуть с этими час-пиковыми пробками. Истинно глаголят, «спасение утопающего — дело рук самого утопающего».

Ещё немного позже, когда волнение не отпустило, Владик подумал, что, наверное, должен Зуеву что-то написать, раз уж залез в друзья. Хотя бы пресловутое «Здравствуйте, Глеб Юрьич. Ничего, что я тут к вам? Чего поделываете?» Но при одной мысли об этом Владиком овладела странная робость, и на приветственное сообщение решено было забить. Раз принял в друзья — его проблемы. Может быть, Владик на него случайно напоролся на просторах великого и могучего интернета и решил добавить для коллекции, чтобы не потерять, на всякий случай?

И только поздней ночью, ухайдоканный после смены и согретый большой тарелкой магазинных пельменей, Владик допёр, что фишка с друзьями работает в обе стороны. Он был безумно сонный и тупил в какой-то очередной мамин сериал на кухне, рядом с мамой и сестрой, когда любимые племянницы уже спали. И тут телефон его, мирно лежавший на столе, вдруг завибрировал. Как оказалось, из-за посыпавшихся на владькин аккаунт лайков. Это до того контузило, что Владик телефон взял, и по стеночке, содрогаясь от каждой новой вибрации, ушёл в свою комнату. Игнорируя перешёптывающихся за спиной маму и сестру на тему: «Посмотри-ка на Владьку, девушку завёл что ли, наконец?»

Лайкал Зуев щедро. И при этом всякое дерьмо, о наличии которого Владик давным-давно позабыл. Это было до того эпично, что горели уши, и от стыда и волнения захотелось по-большому в туалет. Зуев «отлюбил» каждую фотографию с позапрошлогодней вписки, где Владика отметили добросердечные однокурсники. И был на этих фотографиях Владик очень пьяный, местами невменяемый, кое-где чересчур весёлый, а на некоторых — и вовсе без большей части одежды. Сейчас, когда лайки от Зуева всё не прекращались, теперь отмечая пафосные реблогнутые посты из медицинских пабликов типа «Только врач сидит на работе и думает, где бы заработать денег», Владик вообще не понимал, зачем хранил у себя всё это. Господи, как же стыдно-то. Особенно после всех Зуевских откровений на его кухне, которые Владька, даже протрезвев, помнил отлично.

Намаявшись терзаниями совести, Владик отключил на телефоне интернет и улёгся лицом в подушку, надеясь, что завтра в больнице на смене с Зуевым не сгорит от стыда при первой же встрече взглядами.

Но на самом деле реальность оказалась намного прозаичнее. Зуев был как обычно свеж и бодр, и выглядел на миллион, чего нельзя было сказать о проворочавшемся половину ночи Владике. «Это всё хамам», — недовольно звучала на повторе в голове глупая шутка собственного производства. Однако Владик не мог не признаться сам себе, что вид Зуева вдохновляет. И даже радует глаз. Ну, серьёзно, не поношенным же треникам потянувшихся к ним с самого утра пациентов радоваться? Зуев не сказал ему ни полслова, только, может быть, чуть дольше задерживался взглядом, когда думал, что Владька не видит. Он и не видел, но почему-то остро чувствовал. Вообще в кабинете Зуева словно стало больше. Он заполнил собой и своими приятными запахами всё пространство, и Владик неминуемо отвлекался, уплывал куда-то в свои размышления вместо заполнения карты больного о проведенном сеансе терапии.

А на обеде, на который Зуев обычно не ходил, а тут внезапно пошёл в больничный кафетерий, да ещё и сел с Владиком за один столик, случилось странное. Он взял пюре с бифштексом и салат «Витаминный», в то время как Владик, согласно запросам молодого растущего организма, набрал себе салат, первое, второе и компот. Если Зуева впечатлил набор, он совсем не подал вида.

Они сидели друг напротив друга и ели молча. Владик впервые имел сомнительное удовольствие наблюдать за ещё одной аристократической стороной Зуева — не жрать, словно за тобой гонится стая хищных гиен, а вкушать пищу, что он, несомненно, и проделывал сейчас перед благодарной публикой. Владик тоже невольно сбавил темп, хотя привычка студента-медика просто вопила внутри сиреной: «Заглатывай быстрее». А потом Зуев промокнул губы бумажной салфеткой, сложил руки на столе и вдруг очень серьёзно посмотрел на Владика. Тот даже жевать перестал.

— А ты, Слава, зачем в мануалы пошёл?

Владик поперхнулся, чуть не подавился. Выпучил глаза и принялся быстро-быстро дожёвывать и глотать, запивая компотом:

— А что, Глеб Юрьич? Я плохо работаю?

Зуев чуть виновато улыбнулся, отвёл глаза:

— Нет, я не в этом смысле. Просто интересно, почему именно в мануалы. Наверное, выбора было немало?

Наконец, с обедом было покончено. Можно было и поговорить, коли его сиятельство изъявили желание. Владик на миг задумался. История была жалостливая и глупая, как и любые детские жалостливые истории. Мама очень много работала, отец почти не помогал содержать семью. И после смен мама постоянно жаловалась на боли в спине и пояснице, что нет у неё ни времени, ни денег пройти курс массажа, а может быть, даже к мануальному терапевту сходить. Тогда Владик, как настоящий рыцарь без страха и упрёка, и решил во что бы то ни стало освоить эту непростую профессию. И со спиной теперь, благодаря его стараниям, у мамы было намного лучше. Он поддерживал её в хорошем состоянии и доставал еженедельными проверками и курсами массажа. Зуеву он, однако, это всё рассказывать не собирался. Он вообще особо никому ничего не рассказывал. Это ведь только его дело, как и что. И больше ничьё.

— Ну, знаете, Глеб Юрьич, — он со смущением понял, что не знает, что сказать. И неловкость усиливается под ровным взглядом холодных глаз. — Как-то так исторически сложилось. Сначала хотел массажем деньги зарабатывать, потом то да сё, вроде как несерьёзно показалось, захотелось более глубоких знаний. Ну, и вот…

— Деньги зарабатывать, — негромко повторил Зуев, взгляд его был нечитаемым, — лучше всего, торгуя. Дёшево купил, дорого продал, вот и деньги. Развернулся на несколько точек — вот тебе и прибыль. А с медициной… тут так не получится, Слава.

— Это вы сейчас про что? — Владик наклонился чуть пониже, словно потянулся к Зуеву, а на самом деле привычно набычился. Этот его взгляд исподлобья кого угодно заставлял нервничать. Но, видимо, только не Зуева. Тот тоже придвинулся и наклонился чуть ниже. Между их головами оставались считанные сантиметры.

— Я про то, Слава, что тебе нужно свою нишу искать. Если ты, конечно, с медициной серьёзно, — он, только что рассматривающий узор на столе, вдруг поднял взгляд, вымораживая душу до ледяной корочки. — Тебе нужно подумать, что тебя больше всего интересует, в каком направлении ты будешь двигаться. С кем работать. Руки у тебя хорошие, голова тоже на плечах. Если захочешь… и если сможешь найти что-то своё — всё у тебя получится. И деньги будут. Только перестань уже их зарабатывать. Отвлекись на то, что ты делаешь.

Такая речь. А Владик все слова растерял. И от удивления, и от поднявшейся снова ярости. Хорошо судить о деньгах, когда ты живёшь в огромной шикозной квартире и ездишь на новенькой «БМВ». А когда дела обстоят так, как у Владика, особо пальцы не погнёшь. Но и это Зуеву он говорить не собирался. Подгрёб поближе грязные тарелки, взял их и встал, коротко кивнув:

— Я вас понял, Глеб Юрьич. Спасибо за совет.

— Пожалуйста, — ответил тот с таким видом, словно на самом деле осенил Владика истиной и открыл какую-то великую тайну. Зуев выглядел умиротворённым. И Владик подумал, что чёрт с ним, пусть почивает на лаврах — и пошёл в сторону окошка с надписью «Грязная посуда».

Работать после этого инцидента стало словно легче, всё у них спорилось. И отношения, немного зависшие в разделе «странные», снова вернулись в чёткое рабочее русло. Любопытство Владькино как-то пообтрепалось. Стало очень прозрачно видно, что сокол ящерицу не поймёт. Всё у них слишком по-разному.

За час до окончания смены Владик устал от заполнения карт и выпросил у Зуева десятиминутный перекур. Взял свою куртку и спустился вниз, пошёл к служебному входу, по пути кивнув седому охраннику. И уже на выходе столкнулся в дверях с мужчиной, который собирался, очень нагло отстранив его плечом, пройти внутрь. Только Владика, если он этого не хотел, сдвинуть с места было трудно. Почти нереально. Даже такому нафуфыренному крупному мужику почти с него ростом. Столкнулись они близко, и от чужого холёного лица дохнуло каким-то одеколоном. Запах был сильный, дорогой и резкий, Владика от него передёрнуло. Он понемногу выдавил мужика обратно на улицу и закрыл за собой дверь, дождавшись щелчка замка.

— А вы куда? — спросил он как ни в чём не бывало, прикуривая свою «Бонд». Мужик от такой наглости настолько обалдел, что даже растерялся. И ни модная короткая причёска, ни дорогое пальто с кашне, небрежно обёрнутым вокруг шеи, ни кожаный портфель не помогли уже восстановить в глазах Владика утерянный вес.

— Да я вообще-то… работаю здесь, — в запале выдал мужчина.

— Неправда, — меланхолично ответил Владик, затягиваясь и выдыхая вверх. — У всех, кто тут работает, карточки есть, — и он показал свою, прицепленную к шлейке джинсов на специальный брелок с леской. Да и никто во второй, кроме Зуева, конечно, не одевался так понтово. Скромные у них врачи, если так посмотреть.

— Вы можете открыть? Мне нужно пройти к заведующему отделения мануальной терапии, — мужчина до сих пор пытался наезжать, но в более сдержанной манере. Владик задницей чуял, что тот вообще не привык кого-то о чём-либо просить. Но всё равно делал непонимающее лицо. Особенно после того, как мужик объявил о цели своего визита. Какой-нибудь богатенький клиент? Так пусть ждёт, когда Зуев будет в одном из своих частных центров, и ломится туда. А здесь вообще-то не проходной двор.

— Вы можете пройти через приёмный покой, если вас пропустят. Или через главный вход. Здесь только для врачей и медперсонала, — сказал он и пошёл вдоль стены больницы, к месту за углом, негласно и с позволения главврача отведённого под «курилку». Там даже лавочку поставили и урну, а ещё камеры, натыканные по периметру территории, этот уголок не брали. Владик ждал лета, потому что прямо напротив «курилки» за чугунным ограждением росла раскидистая старая липа. Сейчас она выглядела невзрачно и коряво, но можно было только гадать, как прекрасно тут будет пахнуть в июле.

Кажется, мужчина за его спиной пробормотал что-то ругательно-обидное. Или Владику почудилось. Но ему откровенно было плевать. Он пытался насладиться невкусной сигаретой и десятиминутным перерывом, чтобы разогнуть уставшую спину.

А за полчаса до окончания смены, когда у них на кушетке лежала сегодня припозднившаяся с терапией Верочка, и Зуев вдохновенно мял и показывал Владику в собственных пальцах, что надо делать при таких показаниях, им позвонили прямо в кабинет.

— Ну-ка, давай сам, — обозначил улыбку Зуев, уступая место на кушетке. Он выглядел усталым. Владик присел и, как следует разогрев руки, без какого-либо стеснения пополз пальцами между верочкиных ягодиц, нащупывая крайние позвонки.

— Отделение мануальной терапии. Я вас слушаю, — меж тем сказал Зуев в трубку. — Что? Кто? Меня? — и по его тону, чуть растерянному и нервозному, Владик понял, что что-то не так. И совсем выпал из процесса мануальной терапии, превратившись в слух. — Нет, не надо. Скажите, я сейчас сам спущусь. Хорошо? Да. Сейчас.

Он повесил трубку, ненадолго замер на одном месте. Его пальцы отбили сложный нервный ритм по стекляшке на столе.

— Владислав Сергеевич, вы заканчивайте тут с Верочкой без меня, хорошо? Я сейчас спущусь вниз и вернусь.

И он, не успел Владик и рта открыть, взял с плечиков своё кашемировое пальто цвета жареного кофе и вышел. Даже свои супер-белые кеды не переодел.

Владику стало тревожно. Это был первый раз за время совместной с Зуевым работы, когда тот так вот бросал всё и убегал. Владик понял, что бесцельно поглаживает Верочку ладонью по пояснице, а та совсем окаменела от подобного обращения, и извинился. Ему было совсем не до терапии сейчас, и, кажется, Верочка была с ним солидарна.

— Верочка, вы позволите, я попробую кое-что из моих личных наработок? Это совершенно безопасно для вашей травмы, я только думаю, что вам следует хорошенько разрабатывать поясницу для улучшения кровотока в тазовом отделе. Тогда будет не так болеть, да и заживление пройдёт быстрее. Конечно, всё в связке с обезболивающим. Попробуем?

Вера ожидаемо невнятно кивнула. Владик чувствовал, что нарывается — пробовать что-то без одобрения Зуева в его отсутствие. Но он был уверен в своём мануальном массаже, и хотел бы побыстрее закончить с Верой. Потому что всё его нутро тянуло за дверь, вслед за Зуевым. Словно с взрослым, крепким мужиком могло случиться что-то плохое. «Это тот козёл в кашне, — услужливо сообщал ему мозг, — это точно он». Меж тем руки его привычно разминали верочкину поясницу. Немного грубо и очень действенно. Верочка ойкала, охала, но Владик чувствовал, как под пальцами горячеет кожа, как лучше проминаются скованные мышцы у позвоночника. Красота, да и только.

Когда поясница Верочки приняла малиновый оттенок, Владик закончил массаж поглаживающими успокаивающими движениями, растёр между ладонями, а потом и по коже, специальную согревающую мазь с обезболивающим эффектом, и сказал, что на сегодня сеанс закончен. Кажется, Верочка, довольная донельзя этим фактом, буквально вылетела из кабинета.

А потом Владику пришла совсем уж странная и внезапная смс-ка от Зуева:

«Надеюсь, Верочка жива? Закрой кабинет на ключ. До завтра.»

— До завтра? Совсем охренел, — ворчал себе под нос Владик, быстро закрывая кабинет и натягивая на локти куртку, — Сейчас я тебе покажу, до завтра, — и, не дожидаясь лифта, стремглав понёсся по лестнице на первый этаж.

Он вылетел из служебного входа, тут же всматриваясь в парковку. Но машина Зуева стояла на месте. А самого Глеба нигде не было. Владик, выматерившись, хотел уже было закурить, как вдруг услышал из-за угла больницы с трудом приглушаемые голоса. Слов было не разобрать, но разборки там велись нешуточные. И холодный тон Зуева Владик бы ни с каким другим не спутал.

Он не придумал ничего лучше, чем уйти под прикрытием угла в сторону парковки, затеряться там между машин, а потом уже выйти с другой стороны, откуда курилка отлично просматривалась. Ему не хотелось светиться. Идея была идиотской, но просто так вывалиться из-за угла и сделать удивлённые глаза было нельзя — стрёмно. За такое Зуев по головке не погладит.

Владик нашёл самое удобное место и выглянул из-за машины. Так и есть. Этот расфуфыренный козёл и Зуев стояли в шаге друг от друга. Зуев больше бесстрастно внимал, изредка вставляя какие-то фразы. Зато мужчина напротив что-то яростно доказывал, заливаясь соловьём. Владик нахмурился, когда мужчина как-то очень странно схватил Зуева за руку, сжав ладонь. А тот её совсем не сразу высвободил. После этого мужик ещё что-то говорил, но Зуев вдруг развернулся на пятках и хотел было уйти. Как мужик в кашне, снова схватив его под локоть, развернул обратно и дёрнул на себя так, что Зуев буквально упал в чужие объятия. Владик вдохнул и забыл, как дышать. Это не была случайность. Мужик прижал Зуева к себе, и пока тот ошарашенно таращился на него, пытаясь что-то сказать, взял и засосал его серьёзным поцелуем. Взрослым, совсем нешуточным, даже у Владика внутри что-то ёкнуло. Зуев дёрнулся было — но мужик вдруг руку свою переложил ему на шею, пальцами вплёлся в растрепавшиеся светлые волосы, притягивая к себе… и Зуев как-то обмяк, потёк словно. У Владика во рту всё пересохло. Картина мира разваливалась на части, опадала кусками. И тогда, когда мужик мягко отстранился, продолжая касаться Зуева лбом и ворошить ему волосы на затылке, что-то успокаивающе приговаривая; и когда Зуев, прикусив нижнюю губу и держа взгляд долу, что-то ответил и кивнул. И когда они, ещё немного постояв вот так, вышли из-за угла и направились в другую сторону парковки. Но не к машине Зуева: за оградой больницы стоял большой чёрный «Лэнд-крузер». Именно он пиликнул и моргнул, когда мужик нажал на брелок. Только на середине дороги Зуев словно очнулся, выпрямил спину и выдернул руку из чужой руки. Он не остановился, хотя Владику мучительно, до нервного тика хотелось, чтобы Зуев очухался от наваждения и сел в свою машину. Он едва не выпрыгнул из своего убежища и не побежал за ним. Но нет. Зуев шёл следом за ждущим его мужиком в кашне, словно действовал согласно принятому решению и отступать не собирался.

Владик стёк на корточки и прислонился спиной к чужой машине. Шок не отпускал его. Он даже сфотографировал через решётку «Лэнд-крузер» и его номер — на всякий случай. Мало ли что. Во рту странно горчило. Он всё прокручивал в голове произошедшее, неизменно циклясь на внезапном глубоком поцелуе и моменте, как мужик берёт Зуева за шею, и как тот позволяет это. Как властно, ненормально, дико смотрится это в исполнении какого-то хрена и ставшего покорным Зуева. Чтобы он… чтобы его сиятельство позволяло кому-то делать вот так — сложно представить. Невозможно. Это рвало все владькины шаблоны и мир переворачивало с ног на голову.

И только спустя ещё какое-то время до Владика дошла основная мысль. Что Зуев, похоже, педик. Что он по мальчикам. По мужикам. Что он, видимо, с ними ебётся. А они вообще-то работают вместе. В одном кабинете. И Владик спокойно так переодевался перед ним, когда успевал перед сменой на тренировку по карате забежать. И все эти взгляды, оставляющие ощущение странной томящей недосказанности. И то, как Владька, распоясавшись, вис на нём, пьяный, заставляя себя почти что нести. И что Зуев был совершенно не против.

И что он всё, всё о Владике знает. Даже адрес для таксиста у него не спрашивал. А телефон Владькин появился у него в записной книжке словно сам собой.

— Твою ма-ать, — протянул Владик, утыкаясь лицом в ладони, — блядь, ну я и попал, — прошептал он.

В это время «Лэнд-Крузер» съехал на дорогу и поехал вдоль ограды в сторону перекрёстка. Владик отнял руки от лица, провожая его взглядом. Ему могло показаться, но когда машина проезжала мимо, Зуев, сидящий на пассажирском кресле, заметил его. Глаза его расширились, он обернулся, но водитель прибавил газу, и машина очень быстро затерялась в потоке других.

А Владик сидел, не чувствуя, что начинается привычный весенний снегодождь, смотрел в пространство и понять не мог, как ему теперь быть дальше.

**Recipe 5**

В эту ночь Владик узнал, почём пуд лиха.

Не зря говорят, что дурная голова ногам покоя не даёт. Вот и владькина не давала ему ни заниматься лекциями, хотя он планировал с утра появиться на парах, ни спать. Он ходил по комнате — тихо ходил, после того как мама из своей спальни крепко постучала по стене в знак, чтобы он не шумел и своим хождением другим спать не мешал, — и думал. Всё прокручивал в голове Зуева и этого хрена-с-горы, так их вертел и этак, как заправский оператор порно. И ведь никогда раньше особо Владик не отличался ни гомофобией, ни гомоинтересом. Ровно ему было на всё это. Но мизансцена с Зуевым так его захватила, что успокоить свой больной мозг он не мог. Вообще, врачам отчасти проще принять возможность и смысл анала. Любой совершенно студент понимает, что и как у человека работает. Вот, с женским организмом у Владика не было ни единой проблемы — он очень хорошо знал, что надо делать, чтобы наверняка. И никакие пресловутые «точки джи» особо не искал, действуя трением на внешние обстоятельства. И всегда получалось, до искр из глаз девчонки радовались. А тут, понимая анатомию и физиологию мужского тела и отчего-то не испытывая ничего, кроме любопытства и непонятной одержимости, Владик думал — как они с Зуевым это делают? Кто кого ебёт? Или меняются? И… неужели Зуев… Зуев, которого он знал и в глубине души побаивался, даёт вот так себя раскладывать? Что ни говори, а для мужика собственная жопа не менее драгоценна и уязвима, чем для женщины вагина. Это член можно, озаботившись защитой, куда угодно толкать. А вот впускать в себя… для этого особый склад души нужен. И потребность. Неужели у Зуева была потребность садиться на чей-то член?

Владик в который раз с вымученным стоном вцепился в свою отросшую короткую стрижку и потянул волосы во все стороны. Боль не отрезвляла. Только делала порнографические картинки в голове, — возникшие, к слову, с лёгкостью, — ярче. И апофеозом была та самая. Яростный поцелуй и момент, когда хрен-с-горы по-хозяйски брал Зуева сзади за шею. Владик клял свою фантазию за то, как хорошо представлял тяжесть чужой руки, её тепло. И как это успокаивало Зуева, наверное. Как ему приятно, когда поглаживают волосы на затылке. Владьке, между прочим, тоже нравилось. Только в женских пальцах и жестах он никогда не чувствовал этого доминантного и хозяйского подтекста, что увидел сегодня на парковке. И именно этот подтекст заводил внутри него тёмное нечто, которое потом урчало и не хотело выключаться.

Грёбаное нечто требовало ещё. И когда в четвёртом часу ночи до совершенно вымотавшегося Владика это дошло, он долбанул себя по голове справочником МКБ и чётко, вслух сказал:

— Да ну нахуй.

И завалился на кровать забыться если не сном, так беспамятством до первого будильника.

На пары он ожидаемо не пошёл. Просто не смог встать в семь утра. Да и снилось ему такое, что Владик вообще не понял, спал ли он, или присутствовал на съёмках порнографии.

В его сне был Зуев. В одном докторском халате на голое тело. Между расстёгнутых пол стоял ровный член, и Зуев, посматривая словно свысока, хотя не был Владика выше, будто пытался его смутить этим зрелищем. Только хрена с два. Что, Владик, членов не видел? Напугали ежа голой жопой.

Наконец, приведя себя в порядок и заглотив наскоро сварганенный бутерброд, Владик поскакал на смену в больницу. Он не знал, как стоит себя вести и вообще, ведь Зуев его, похоже, заметил вчера. Однако это его не особо терзало. Всё, что его терзало, умещалось в два слова, и именно их он собирался Зуеву сказать. Спросить собирался, как говорится, в лоб. За спрос ведь денег не берут? Вот и Владик надеялся, что с премии его Зуев не скинет.

Он завалился в их кабинет в момент, когда Зуев, неожиданно более взъерошенный, чем обычно, застёгивал нижние пуговицы на своём докторском халате.

— Доброе утро, Слава, — прозвучало его негромкое, а Владика как в стеклянную стену шарахнуло: на Зуеве под халатом была рубашка, которая постоянно тут в шкафу на плечиках болталась «на всякий случай». Ещё одной такой дурацкого лилового цвета, который Зуеву неожиданно шёл, у него не было. Он вообще терпеть не мог повторы — каждый день надевал новую стильную рубашку, и они никогда не повторялись. Словно у Зуева был комплект «неделька».

— Доброе утро, Глеб Юрьич, — промямлил Владик, а потом подумал, собрал себя в кучу, закрыл до щелчка дверь за спиной и спросил, глядя в глаза: — Скажите честно, вы голубой?

Глаза Зуева расширились. Он коротко повёл точёными ноздрями, словно принюхивался, не пьян ли Влад. А он был пьян. Не от алкоголя, конечно, а от собственной дерзости. Она пьянила лучше водки. И в кишках пекло так же. Но Зуев снова натянул высокомерную мину:

— Мне кажется, Владислав Сергеевич, это вас не касается. — С этими словами он отвернулся и сел за свой стол.

— Это вы завуалировали «да», или всё же «нет»? — не унимался Владик.

Зуев вглянул на него со страшным выражением. На миг Владику показалось, что он сейчас вскочит со стула и просто ему врежет по морде. Но Зуев как-то быстро с собой справился, лоб его разгладился, а взгляд потух, становясь привычно-ледяным. Зуев жестом показал на богатую стопку карт на столе напротив:

— Не хотите поработать?

Вот как. Значит, это не Владькиного ума дело? Значит, как на него пялиться и губы облизывать, пока он в поисках футболки с голым пузом бродит по кабинету — это можно, а как отвечать прямо — сразу в кусты? Владик снова искренне разозлился. Сцепил зубы и принялся снимать верхнюю одежду. Он не считал разговор законченным. И он был до того упёртым, что знал — рано или поздно до Зуева дойдёт, что его проще убить, чем послать.

До самого обеда они работали в молчании. Владик на Зуева, взявшего себе треть карт, не смотрел. Он был занят своим делом, просматривал и подготавливал карты сегодняшних пациентов, чтобы не заниматься этим после каждого сеанса. Зуев его тоже не трогал. Только изредка Владик чувствовал, как он смотрит — коротко, украдкой, — и снова возвращается к карте.

После обеда, на который Зуев ожидаемо не пошёл, а Владика отпустил с напутствием не задерживаться дольше положенного, у них начались пациенты. Первым был большой мужик среднего возраста, страдающий от межпозвонковой грыжи. Про себя Владик называл его «Копатычем», потому что как примерный дядька порой оставался с племянниками один на один, и современные мультики произвели на него неизгладимое впечатление. Мужик был олицетворением персонажа на двести процентов. Зуев занимался его спиной, Владик немного помогал с поясницей. Спина у Копатыча была настолько огромная, что ее нужно бы мять небольшим асфальтоукладчиком, а не длинными, но все же довольно изящными пальцами Зуева. Даже Владик своими лапищами охватывал ненамного больше площади. Зуев привык работать точечно и филигранно. Намучившись с чужим позвоночником, Зуев вспотел и совершенно автоматически расстегнул пару пуговок на крепко застегнутом прежде вороте рубашки. От старания он всегда прикусывал верхнюю губу, над которой сейчас блестели крохотные искорки пота. Владик сполз взглядом по привычно идеально выбритому подбородку Зуева и вдруг забуксовал на шее: в районе, где воротничок теперь расходился, отчётливо виднелось большое красноватое пятно. Почти на самой ключице, ближе к яремной впадинке.

Именно это пятно, о происхождении которого Владик не имел сомнений, окончательно выбило из колеи. Ярость полыхнула внутри огненным столбом. Почему-то отвлечённо представлять Зуева с кем-то в кровати было вовсе не так раздирающе, как понять, что он на самом деле хорошо провел ночь. Что, пока Владик развлекался тренировкой фантазии, Зуева кто-то кусал за шею. А раз его кусали, то, получается, его и трахали. И… Просто какого хрена Зуев это позволил? Он ведь очень искренне не хотел сначала. Руку вырывал. Или просто по-бабски набивал себе цену?

Владик стиснул зубы, пытаясь утихомирить разбушевавшийся насос в груди. Стучало так, что отдавало даже в висках. Владик старался не смотреть на шею в распахнутом воротничке. Но красноватое пятно магнитом тянуло взгляд, и он смотрел. И злился все больше.

— Все в порядке? — не выдержав, спросил Зуев.

Владик сглотнул. Перед ними на кушетке лежал Копатыч, раскрасневшийся после мануального массажа. Он не мог позволить себе ни единого слова в опасном формате выяснения отношений. Но и молча смотреть на это он тоже не мог.

— У вас тут, Глеб Юрьич, что-то на шее, — он показал пальцем себе в область яремной впадины. — Собака укусила?

Эмоции на лице Зуева были как утренний бриз на кипящую Владькину душу. Он непонимающе нахмурился, потом глаза его расширились, он схватился руками за воротничок, сдвигая его края и торопливо застёгиваясь. Пальцы не слушались, Владик смотрел на них и не мог отвести глаз. Наконец, лицо Зуева, прекрасное и холодное в своей красоте, стало цветом, как спина у Копатыча после мануального насилия. Губы же, напротив, сжались в тонкую бледную полоску.

Вот бы сейчас взять, и…

Чего взять, куда и — Владик не стал додумывать. Поднялся на ноги и крайне вежливо спросил:

— Разрешите, я на перекур сбегаю, Глеб Юрьич? Жарко тут у нас.

— Идите, Владислав Сергеевич.

И Владик пошел. Куртку взял и рюкзак, и вышел из кабинета. В груди до сих пор колотило, и эмоции, которые раньше кочевали между «злость» и «пофигизм», затопили лёгкие до самых бронхов. Их распирало и жгло, словно Владик наглотался воды, пока тонул.

А он ведь правда тонул. И даже почти утоп.

Выкурив подряд две сигареты, он как следует напинал кроссовком ножку лавочки. Не полегчало. Прохладный весенний воздух обдувал горящие щёки и гулящую голову, от дозы никотина снова хотелось что-то делать, но возвращаться к Зуеву Владик не собирался. Было в этом пятне на его шее что-то, что затронуло самую владькину суть. Затронуло и выдрало с корнем, оставив внутри кровящую дыру. От этой дыры во рту появился металлический привкус, поэтому Владик, не понимая толком, что делать, написал Зуеву смс: «Извините, мол, плохо себя чувствую, температура, пойду домой лечиться». Зуев ответил ему не сразу, телефон завибрировал, когда Владик уже дошёл до остановки троллейбуса. «Выздоравливай» — вот и всё, что было там написано.

Владик не переживал о своём вранье. Ван работал терапевтом и без проблем сделает ему справку о перенесённом ОРВИ с высокой температурой. И всё же… что делать дальше, как латать внутри себя дыру, когда не знаешь, ни где она, ни отчего появилась, не имея никаких хирургических инструментов… Владик не понимал. Это был первый серьёзный тупик.

У них с Зуевым всё было плохо с самого начала, и хорошо быть не могло. Но Владик хотя бы мог работать с ним, ненавидя и опасаясь, не думая о том, что именно Зуев сегодня ночью позволял с собой делать. Как-то быстро у него получилось перемахнуть грань «вообще не думать о Зуеве» до «как думать о чём-то другом, а не о Зуеве».

Выйдя на Площади Мужества, Владик забежал в ближайший магазин и на деньги, что оставил на карте «на чёрный день» купил бутылку шампанского. Не самую дешёвую, игристое полусладкое. Потому что это именно то, что доктор прописал, когда нужно быстро залить в себя и опьянеть. И выключить свой мозг до вечера, а лучше до завтра. Лишь бы дома никого не было.

Так он мучался неделю. Исправно ходил на смены в СМП, ездил со своей бригадой по вызовам, заполнял бесконечные бумажки. Даже угораздило на пару «авто» попасть, но, к счастью, ничего слишком серьёзного в авариях не было. Все остались живы, травм, калечащих на всю жизнь, у пострадавших тоже не оказалось. Обошлось. Скорая выступила отличным действенным лекарством от ненужных мыслей. И всё равно Владик понимал, что его будто располовинило. Чувствовал себя так. Словно добровольно сдал повторяющиеся части своего тела на трансплантацию. И это напрягало. Очень напрягало.

Он сталкерил за Зуевым каждый день по несколько раз: постоянно заходил на его страничку и смотрел, когда он был там. И чувствовал неадекватно теплеющее нечто в груди, когда видел, что Зуев онлайн. Словно это было гарантией, что у того всё в порядке. Владик нашёл знакомую знакомых, которая училась к медколледже и ходила на лекции Зуева. Затесался к бедной девочке в друзья и чередовал слегка флиртующий трёп с ненавязчивыми расспросами, как и что вещал в этот раз Зуев у них на лекции. Пару раз даже попросил снять короткие видео — и глупышка присылала их, чувствуя гордость за порученную сложную миссию.

А Владик потом смотрел и… и не мог дышать. Зуев был в порядке. И он был такой красивый, уверенный. Владик представить не мог, что за неделю соскучится так сильно. И потом не испытывал никакого стыда за то, что засмотрел эти нерезкие, скверно записанные и полученные путём махинаций видюшки до дыр.

Решив, что дальше так продолжаться не может, он спустил оставшиеся на карте деньги на бутылку хорошего коньяка и поехал к Зуеву домой.

Оказывается, одной поездки на машине вполне достаточно, чтобы запомнить нужную арку на Литейном, вот только у подъезда он ждал долго — не хотелось тревожить хозяев через домофон. Но дверь, наконец, открылась, выпуская кого-то из соседей, и Владик шмыгнул внутрь. Четвёртый этаж, вот эта самая дверь. Он постучал, не рискуя звонить: время двигалось к десяти вечера, и он боялся потревожить парализованную женщину.

Зуев открыл дверь и видно было, очень удивился. А Владик весь замер. Зуев на расстоянии вытянутой руки, волосы собраны сзади, а вечно вылезающие пряди на висках небрежно закинуты за уши и вот-вот вывалятся, нависнут по бокам от лица. Такой тёплый и домашний, совсем не холодный. И какой-то очень уставший.

— Слава?

— Добрый вечер, Глеб Юрьевич. Можно, я зайду?

Он осмотрел его с головы до ног и вдруг пропустил. Хотя Владик уже думал, что пошлёт нахрен — и будет прав. Когда Зуев закрыл за ним дверь, из комнаты его мамы донесся властный вопрос:

— Глебушка, кто там?

Зуев на миг прикрыл глаза и вздохнул. Прошептал:

— Не знаю, что ты здесь делаешь. Но тебе придётся зайти к ней и поздороваться.

— Я… поздороваюсь, — кивнул Владик и продолжил стягивать с себя кроссовки.

Пока он ходил туда-сюда по чужой квартире, пока мыл руки и здоровался с Аллой Марковной, Зуев сопровждал каждый его шаг, следовал за ним тенью. И от этого негласного и безмолвного конвоирования было не по себе, от волнения насос внутри разошёлся не на шутку. Запахи квартиры Зуева снова щекотали нос, посылая по телу тёплые волны. Владик соскучился по всему этому. И был счастлив видеть прямую спину, кое-как стянутый хвост и совершенно белую шею и ключицы Зуева в растянутом вырезе домашнего свитшота.

— Он всего на пять минут, не беспокойся, мама, — сказал Зуев за его спиной, когда он уже вышел из спальни. — Я обещал Владиславу кое-какие конспекты по работе показать. Отдыхай.

— Хорошо, Глебушка. Не засиживайся допоздна.

— Не буду, — кивнул Зуев и закрыл за собой дверь.

А потом он пригвоздил Владика взглядом и как на привязи повёл за собой на кухню. Там он встал спиной к окну, став похожим на картину, сложил руки на груди и больше не пытался казаться радушным хозяином. Даже чаю не предложил.

— Что тебя привело ко мне, Слава? — спросил он прохладно. — Ты выздоровел? Все вопросы терпят до рабочего времени.

Оказывается, Владик отлично умел держать прямую атаку. Он даже не разволновался ещё больше — уже некуда было. Взял стоящие на фартуке раковины высохшие стаканы, достал из рюкзака бутылку и открыл.

— Я, вообще-то, не очень люблю крепкие напитки, — сказал Зуев, глядя на его самоуправство. Владик только плечами пожал и оставил стакан перед ним на столе. А сам выпил. Поморщился и выдохнул — коньяк никогда не шёл легко и градусов в нём было много. Он отставил стакан на стол и встал рядом с Зуевым, рассматривая в окно тёмный дворик. Они стояли так близко, касались плечами, и Владик чувствовал идущее от тела Зуева тепло. Смотреть ему глаза в глаза было очень сложно сейчас, и внутри всё ходуном ходило, — Но, раз уж ты всё равно принёс… — и Зуев тоже взял свой стакан, покрутил в пальцах, понюхал и даже отпил: — Хм, не так уж и плохо. Если это извинения, то можешь считать их засчитанными.

Владик чуть не поперхнулся. Извинения? За что это, интересно?

Он повернул голову и уставился на профиль Зуева. И секунда за секундой, Владик не мог удержать нахмуренности на лице. Она растекалась, оставляя ощущение детской обиды. Словно его зло обманули.

— Глеб Юрьевич, вы правда с ним спите? — спросил он тихо, понимая, что Зуев не собирается поворачивать голову и смотреть ему в глаза.

Тот зажмурился и медленно выдохнул. А потом всё же встретился с Владькиным взглядом.

— Я понять не могу, Слава, почему ты спрашиваешь. Откуда такое внезапное, некомпетентное любопытство? И как тебя вообще может касаться, с кем и каким образом я сплю?

Он словно был рассержен, и это было бы правильно, только вот выглядел и говорил при этом слишком спокойно. А Владику так хотелось снова вывести его на эмоции. Тёмные инстинкты говорили в нем, он чувствовал эти древние барабаны внутри себя, глухо бьющие по его внутренним органам. Он тянулся к Зуеву изо всех своих сил, ничего не понимая о природе этой тяги. Просто не мог вести себя с ним по-другому.

— Потому что это… словно вы меня обманывали.

— Я? — Зуев чуть повысил голос. — Каким же это образом, Слава?

— Потому что я вам нравлюсь, — твёрдо сказал Владик. Зуев на это ничего не ответил, только брови его взлетели вверх, лицо вытянулось, а глаза округлились. Он явно что-то хотел сказать, но никак не мог подобрать слова. Потом он тяжело вздохнул.

— С чего ты это взял?

Владик же сделал то, чего хотел весь вечер. Чуть переменил положение тела, прижался к Зуеву половиной себя и приник к теплой коже на шее носом. Он не делал ничего запрещённого — просто собирал остатки запахов парфюма и табака. И Зуев не оттолкнул его — только замер, как реалистичная статуя самому себе. Кажется, даже дышать перестал — и только следил за ним широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он тихо.

— Я вам нравлюсь, — повторил Владик, прежде свободную руку укладывая Зуеву на пах. Это была соврешенная наглость. Игра вслепую чужой краплёной колодой. За такое можно было бы и в зубы получить, Владик отлично это понимал. Однако Зуев только вздрогнул всем телом, когда под пальцами оказался тёплый, твердеющий ком полувставшего члена. Ткань домашних штанов была мягкая и совсем тонкая, так что Владик мог почувствовать, как головка Зуева упёрлась ему в середину ладони. Ощущение продрало его дрожью под кожей. Он чуть сжал это богатство и убрал руку. Помедлив, поднял глаза на Зуева.

Тот стоял, сжав губы и зажмурившись. Его щёки и уши были красными. Он сразу словно десяток лет скинул. Смущение, совершенно дикое в его исполнении, было ему к лицу.

— И что дальше, Слава? — спросил он шёпотом, едва разлепляя губы и открывая глаза. Они снова встретились взглядами, теперь в глазах Зуева бушевал холодный огонь. — Даже если так, что дальше? Разве я на тебя кидался? Или чем-то обидел? Вёл себя двусмысленно?

Владик сглотнул. Он следил за тем, как двигаются губы Зуева, потому что смотреть в глаза было очень тяжело. Его уже начинало потряхивать. Но он считал должным ответить.

— Нет. Я не об этом.

— А о чём тогда? Слава, что тебе от меня нужно? — спросил он со вздохом.

Тогда Владик распутал Зуеву скрещенные руки, взял ладонь и так же положил себе на ширинку. Ощущение чужой руки оглушало, и Владик тоже на миг закрыл глаза, сглатывая.

— Я не знаю, Глеб. Я просто думал… Думал, ты мне объяснишь.

Вот так просто было перейти на ты. Это оказалось очень просто, когда пальцы Зуева, чуткие и умелые, начали мять и оглаживать и без того давно стоявший колом член.

— Что я должен тебе объяснить? Как двое мужчин занимаются сексом?

Владик, уплывая в ощущения и пульсацию крови в паху, мотнул головой. И, решившись, снова начал Зуева трогать. Он стал совсем твёрдым. Так они стояли у окна, полуприжатые друг к другу телами, глядя в глаза и трогая друг друга. У Зуева трепетали ноздри и яростно блестели глаза. Никакого поплывшего тумана Владик не увидел в них. Только желание. И от этого желания и главное, возможности, у него самого совсем повело крышу. Он потянулся и поцеловал Зуева полураскрытым ртом, лизнул, коротко укусил за губу. Наверное, ему такое не нравилось — он никак не отреагировал. А когда Владик, растерявшись, захотел отстраниться, вдруг резко потянулся следом и, — у Владика чуть колени не подкосились, он вообще перестал чувствовть ноги и что-нибудь ещё, кроме руки, мнущей член сквозь джинсы, — Зуев сам жёстко прижался губами и глубоко просунул язык, обнял, прижимая рукой за шею — и Владик растёкся. Руки стали не нужны — он прижался своей эрекцией к стояку Зуева и надавил. Короткий стон вибрацией растёкся по его языку.

Насосавшись вдосталь, Зуев неосторожно отстранился. Владик уже очень плохо соображал. То, кого он знал раньше и с кем работал, был совсем другим человеком. Тот, кто стоял сейчас и прижимался к нему, потираясь, не имел к Зуеву Глебу Юрьевичу никакого отношения. Раскрасневшийся, горячий и очень похотливый, красивый и совершенно незнакомый мужик.

— Что дальше, Слава? — спросил он шёпотом, прикрывая блестящие глаза светлыми ресницами.

Владик не любил вопросов с подтекстом. Поэтому он просто чуть сполз рукой и пролез ею под резинку домашних штанов и белья — не дальше. И замер, словно спрашивая разрешения. И Зуев в этот момент широко и как-то хищно улыбнулся.

— А что, если я скажу, что сам имею виды на твою задницу? — спросил он, пытливо заглядывая в глаза. — Ещё не поздно собрать вещи и уйти. Я сделаю вид, что ничего не было.

Владик размышлял ровно секунду. Он, конечно, никогда не задумывался об этом всерьёз. Но сейчас почему-то не видел никакой проблемы, если это будет Зуев. Он просто был уверен, что так или иначе посадит Зуева на свой член. Это было написано в глазах напротив горящими неоновыми буквами. Поэтому он лишь коротко пожал плечами, повергая Зуева в нервный смех.

— Ты такой смелый. И такой глупый, Слава. Наказать бы тебя за это.

— Не надо, Глеб.

— Знаешь, это такая глупая повторяющаяся история. Тебе ведь это совсем не нужно. Тебе просто любопытно. Тебе хочется всё это препарировать, разглядеть под микроскопом. А смысла во всём этом ноль.

Владик про себя только фыркнул. Смысл секса всегда был один. Чтобы двум людям было хорошо. Желательно до искр из глаз и полного изнеможения. Какой ещё скрытый смысл пытался в нём найти Зуев? Но вслух он этого не сказал.

— Глеб…

— Слава, есть ещё одна проблема. Серьёзная, — он смотрел на Владика своими тёмно-серыми поплывшими глазами. — Дело в том, что я не сплю с теми, с кем работаю. Никогда. И нарушать правило даже ради тебя не намерен.

В этот раз Владик думал дольше. Стало немного зябко, но Зуев не переставал мять его. Ни на секунду его пальцы не остановились, добравшись теперь сквозь джинсу до мошонки. Работу терять было обидно. Тем более причина, на взгляд Владика, была надуманная. И всё же он пришёл к выводу, что работы у него ещё будут и разные, а вот Зуев… Никто не мог знать, что он придумает завтра. А обихаживать его потом, когда они почти у цели уже сейчас, Владик не собирался. Он даже девушек почти никогда не обихаживал. Как-то само собой всё получалось, естественным образом. Поэтому он нагнулся, прихватил Зуева за краешек уха и чётко прошептал:

— Я никуда сейчас не пойду.

Зуев посмотрел ему в глаза ещё несколько долгих мгновений, потом сказал:

— Хорошо, — и за руку потянул вон из кухни. Владик только и успел, что подхватить со стола свой стакан с недопитым коньяком. Он любил трахаться немного пьяным. Тогда из него всё через край перехлёстывало. Пока Зуев вёл его по коридору, он успел сделать три коротких глотка и оставить стакан на какой-то антиквариатной этажерке.

— Тихо, — Зуев затормозил у входной двери. Зачем-то стал шуршать куртками, потом открыл дверь и чётко сказал: — Спокойной ночи, Владислав. — А затем, словно они какие-то малолетки, громко дверь закрыл и щёлкнул замком. Вид он при этом имел до того сконфуженный, что Владик чуть не расхохотался на всю квартиру, херя весь великий Зуевский план конспирации.

Наконец, они добрались до спальни. Она была через две двери от комнаты Аллы Марковны, и всё, о чём Владик мог думать, это чтобы не издавать звуков. Потому что Зуев, едва дверь спальни закрылась за ними, прижал его к деревянной поверхности и осел на колени, принимаясь расстёгивать ремень джинсов. От предвкушения у Владика потемнело перед глазами, а член выпрыгнул из ширинки и трусов, словно его до этого держали на привязи. Владик поднял руку и укусил себя за предплечье, когда Зуев совершенно невыносимым похабным образом впустил ствол в свой рот. Горячо, тесно и скользко, Владик пытался сдерживаться — и всё равно толкал себя внутрь, глубже, даже когда Зуев начал давиться и отстранился. Задыхаясь, он улыбнулся. Его бледные губы стали ненормально-красными.

— Здесь очень хорошая звукоизоляция. Ничего не слышно даже в коридоре. Поэтому можешь не сдерживаться. Я люблю, когда…

Договорить ему Владик не дал. Ткнулся мокрой потемневшей головкой в полураскрытые губы и надавил, скользя внутрь. Зуев прикрыл глаза и принялся сосать так, что совсем скоро у Владика звёзды закружились под веками. Он страшно хотел кончить — и не хотел этого тоже. Почему-то он боялся, что минетом всё и закончится.

И, наверное, именно поэтому он протянул руку и схватил Зуева за затылок и хвост, останавливая размашистый ход его головы, прижимая носом к паху. Зуев забился и, ударив Владика ладонью по ноге, вырвался из хватки. Он был зол. Он был в ярости.

— Чтобы иметь право так меня… хватать, — прошипел он, — надо заслужить.

Владик нехорошо улыбнулся. Запомнил. Надо заслужить, значит?

Он, имея силу и навык, кинулся на вставшего на ноги Зуева и, подгибаясь под него, приемом из борьбы схватил и взвалил себе на плечо. Благо, до кровати было несколько шагов. Так и донёс его, брыкающегося и офигевшего, и уронил на кровать. Долой все эти шмотки, которые мешают. Владик хотел поскорее увидеть всё, что скрывают модные зуевские тряпочки. Торопливо стянул с него свитшот и штаны, пока Зуев, прекрасный в своём ошарашенном состоянии, смотрел куда-то сквозь него. И немного замешкался на плавках. Зуев носил очень эротичное бельё, которое прилегало к эрекции так плотно, что не оставляло простора для фантазии.

— Снимай, — сказал Зуев. Почти приказал. И Владик снял. Стянул плавки до колен и на долгое время замер, рассматривая всё и сразу. Белая и видимо очень тонкая кожа была у Зуева. Под ней просвечивались близкие вены и капилляры, и рёбра так натягивали её, что можно было пересчитать кости. Соски оказались маленькими, со сморщенной розовой ореолой. Впалый живот, вздымающийся вместе с грудью от дыхания, и аккуратный вертикальный пупок на нём. Коротко подстриженные паховые волосы, член словно такой же, как Владик видел во сне.

— Ты обрезаный?

— Если ты не заметил, я еврей наполовину, — ответил на это Зуев, и его щёки снова стали розовыми.

— Прямо настоящий еврей? — тихо спросил Владик, обхватывая член ладонью и аккуратно, на пробу, двигая по стволу вверх-вниз.

— Нет, Слава, обрусевший и никогда не чтущий субботу. Боже… — он подкинул бёдра, задавая свой темп, только Владик не поддержал. Убрал руку и, с улыбкой выслушав стон разочарования, принялся торопливо снимать с себя оставшуюся и мешающую одежду. Он понимал, что иногда обстоятельства диктовали свои условия — и если намечался быстрый перепих в чужой машине или где-нибудь в примерочной, совсем не обязательно было раздеваться. Но только не в кровати. В кровати Владик любил, чтобы кожа к коже. Чтобы прилегать друг к другу плотно, тереться телами и потеть, смешивая все биологические жидкости. Только так секс мог считаться полноценным. Наконец, он улёгся между раскинутых ног Зуева, и их члены и животы соприкоснулись. Горячее с горячим, твёрдое с твёрдым. Владик уставился в глаза Зуева, а тот словно плавал где-то, смотря сквозь него. Надо было срочно его возвращать. Чем Владик и занялся, скользнув языком в приоткрытый рот.

На самом деле, ему даже не обязательно было внутрь. Он так давно уже гулял по самой кромочке, что даже такого подросткового трения тел ему бы хватило, чтобы обкончать Зуеву живот и простынь. Поэтому он не стал ничего предпринимать. Глубоко целовал, пока Зуев, наконец, не обнял его руками за шею, притягивая в ещё более тесное слияние. Слюна текла у них по губам, язык болел, а член готов был залить всё спермой, как вдруг Зуев сделал что-то непонятное, резко переворачивая их и оказываясь сверху.

— Ты так и не осмелишься? — спросил он, поднимаясь над Владиком на колени. Заметался взглядом, высматривая что-то, потом смешно свесился с кровати и появился назад уже с баночкой лубриканта в руке.

Владик мог только смотреть, как мужик, очень красивый, с длинными светлыми волосами, которые давно выбились из хвоста и теперь обрамляли лицо, стоит над ним на коленях и медленно, с чувством себя растягивает. Он на самом деле был бы не прочь сам это сделать, но немного оробел от неопытности. Он не хотел вот так сразу сотворить какую-нибудь глупость и был благодарен Зуеву, что тот сегодня позаботился о себе сам. Даже когда пальцы с хлюпаньем скрывались внутри, член Зуева только сильнее напрягался, приподнимаясь выше. Владик глаз не мог отвести — настоящее порнографическое искусство. Сосредоточенный, Зуев так же прикусывал верхнюю губу.

— С презервативом? — спросил вдруг Владик, когда Зуев откинул флакончик в сторону.

— Я чист, — оскалился Зуев в ответ. — А ты? Давно был у врача?

Владик оскорбился. Стиснул зубы и взял Зуева за задницу обеими руками, придвигая ближе.

— Давай, Глеб.

И Зуев медленно, но очень ощутимо насладился на его член, неторопливо опускаясь ниже и ниже, пока не сел на Владика сверху и не расслабился, сгорбился, тяжело дыша. Это было небо и земля. Такую скользкую тесноту было сложно спутать с рукой или вагиной. Владик в первые секунды задохнулся, в глазах защипало. А потом Зуев начал двигаться.

Владик знал, что надолго в первый раз его не хватит. Чувствовал, что надвигающийся на него сейчас оргазм он уже не остановит, не отодвинет. Это было похоже на девятиметровую волну — а он ничто. Просто рыбацкая деревушка на берегу. Он был обречён.

— Какой ты… большой… — хрипел Зуев, всё быстрее и быстрее насаживаясь на каменно твердеющий ствол. Он уже выдохся, у него не хватало сил довести их до конца. Поэтому Владик обнял его и притянул к себе, укладывая грудью на свою грудь. И принялся размашисто вдалбливаться в растраханную задницу, сжимая в своих руках Зуева до фантомного хруста.

Глеб так сладко стонал. Низко, хрипло, ни на что не похоже. Он весь был мокрый, потный и разгорячённый, волоски прилипли к его лицу и лезли в глаза, рот и нос, только, видимо, сил у Зуева их убрать не осталось. Владик почувствовал этот момент, когда на его живот полилось тёплое. Он кончил на несколько мгновений раньше, но не останавливался, пока не привёл Зуева на тот же пляж со смытой подчистую рыбацкой деревушкой. Они ещё вечность лежали так и даже, кажется, заснули. Потому что когда Владик проснулся посреди ночи от страшного сушняка, Зуев уже лежал рядом, закинув на него ногу, и сосредоточенно курил. За высоким окном, занавешенным только лёгкой органзой, было темно. Но свет от фонаря позволил рассмотреть очертания комнаты. Владик от всей души вдохнул только что выпущенный Зуевым вверх ароматный дым.

— Пить хочу, — проговорил он, еле разлепив губы.

— Слева от стола мини-бар. Там есть вода.

Владик нехотя встал и пошлёпал босыми ногами по паркету к столу — он занимал всё место перед окном. Электронные часы показывали четвёртый час ночи. Он нащупал ручку маленького холодильника, открыл и поразился выбору. Тут было всё: от дорогой «Эвиан» до текилы и абсента.

— А ты понторез, Глеб, — сказал Владик, доставая бутылочку воды и с хрустом откручивая крышку. Зуев на его слова только еле слышно фыркнул. Значит, мог себе позволить и никаких мучений совести не испытывал. Ну и хрен бы с ним.

Владик снова сел на высокую кровать, жадно глотая воду. Воздух в комнате, даже несмотря на курящего Зуева, оставался свежим. Значит, тут не только звукоизоляция, но ещё и вытяжки. Сама комната резко выделялась из нарочито-дорогого стиля квартиры конца девятнадцатого века. Она скорее была чем-то в стиле хай-тек, хотя Владик, конечно, не очень в этом разбирался. Она была современной, минималистичной и просторной. Ничего лишнего. Стол у окна, удобное компьютерное кресло, закрытый ноутбук на столе. Напротив кровати на стене большая плазма. Шкафа Владик не увидел, значит, здесь была гардеробная. Например, вон за той раздвижной дверью. Больше в комнате не было ничего. Светлые стены с тёмными зонами, никаких тебе штор, кроме прозрачной легкой занавеси органзы. Хорошо тут было.Так по-зуевски. Владик напился и лег рядом, борзея и забирая у Зуева сигарету.

— Не наглей, — просто сказал ему тот, беря с тумбочки пачку и прикуривая себе другую. — Мог бы просто попросить.

— Твоя вкуснее. Из губ в губы.

Зуев ничего не ответил. Они лежали рядом, голые и грязные, и дымили в полоток. Где-то за панелями тихо гудела работающая вытяжка.

— Так ты и живёшь?

— Как — так? — уточнил Зуев.

— Ну, — задумался Владик, вспоминая сцену с псевдо-выпроваживанием себя домой и открыванием-закрыванием дверей. — Скрываясь от всех. Алла Марковна тоже не знает?

— Уверен, что догадывается. Просто предпочитает не замечать. А я предпочитаю не говорить ничего в лоб. Знаешь, Слава, это полезное умение и тебе немного его не достаёт.

— Юлить? — фыркнул Владик. — Ну уж нет. Пусть это остаётся по твоей части.

— Я не юлю, — голос Зуева стал чуть обиженным. — Я обтекаю факты.

— Называй, как угодно.

— Мы не в Америке, Слава. И даже не в Европе. В России, если поднимается вопрос с кем и как ты спишь, это означает, что, скорее всего, вся твоя карьера, твои связи и достижения пойдут в задницу. А я, Слава, совсем не для того жизнь положил, добиваясь того, чего хотел, чтобы потом всё просрать.

— А если кто-то настучит? — он просто спросил, из любопытства, ничего не имея ввиду.

— Например, ты? — тихо спросил Зуев, глубоко затягиваясь.

Владик не выдержал, перевернулся и навис над ним.

— Не городи херню, Глеб. Я просто спросил.

— Поэтому я тебя сразу предупредил. Я не сплю с теми, с кем работаю. И не обижайся, но ты уволен.

Владик хмыкнул, снова забирая у Зуева сигарету и целуя его в горчащие губы.

— Всё было так плохо?

— Нет, было слишком хорошо. Именно поэтому ты уволен. Не собираюсь больше с тобой работать.

— А спать, значит, собираешься?

Вместо ответа Зуев прижался к нему и вязко проскользил по бедру снова поднявшимся членом. Владик всегда понимал намеки без лишних слов. Приподнялся, раздвинул Зуеву колени, взглядом облизывая ровный член, и уложил лодыжки себе на плечи. И медленно, смакуя, втиснулся в его припухшую задницу по собственной сперме.

Снова Владик проснулся, когда начало светать. С непривычки даже серый свет раннего утра заставил его приоткрыть глаза, мучительно вспоминая, где он, и что вчера было. Зуев спал рядом с ним, уложив голову на плечо и закинув ногу. Владик сильнее приобнял его и ткнулся носом в затылок, чувствуя смешавшиеся запахи сигарет и секса. Само обнажённое тело рядом заводило, а уж то, каким Зуев внезапно показался беззащитным и кротким, вообще что-то резко переключило в голове. Владик аккуратно выбрался из-под посапывающего Зуева и лёг с другой стороны, теперь прижимаясь со спины поднявшимся членом. Для Владика любиться три — четыре раза за ночь было совершенно естественно. Он считал себя очень хорошим ёбырем, и звание его часто летело вперёди него.

И всё же он пощадил Зуева и его припухшую дырку. Даже пальцами сфинктер ощущался гиперемированным и чуть вывернутым. Владик на ощупь нашёл флакончик с лубрикантом и щедро смазал член и анус, пока Зуев ещё не проснулся совсем. Он очень хотел войти в него, сонного, пока тот не поднял свои маски-заслоны. Взять его тело, успокоить, увести за собой в блаженство. Разве не так любой нормальный человек представляет себе удавшееся утро субботы? Владик только надеялся, что Зуев никуда не собирается сбегать утром.

Зуев проснулся, когда Владик уже давно медленно покачивался, вталкиваясь в него сзади. Зашипел, застонал, и выдал хрипловатым после сна голосом:

— Слава, ты секс-террорист.

— Просто люблю трахаться. Тебе хорошо? Вот так, — он втиснулся на всю длину члена, соприкоснувшись кожа с кожей, и начал медленно качаться, почти не вытаскивая. Зуев, понятное дело, не ответил. Но очень скоро его словно залихорадило. Владик поймал его руку, которой он потянулся к члену, и начал дрочить ему сам.

Он уже устал удивляться, как это просто и ловко выходит у него — спать с мужиком. Словно только этим всю сознательную взрослую жизнь и занимался.

Зуева изломало оргазмом, он кончил почти сухо, порадовав Владика всего несколькими вязкими каплями на пальцах. И тогда он отпустил себя, разогнавшись и прижимая Зуева крепче, и оглушающе кончил в самой глубине его задницы.

— Ты даже не спрашиваешь, можно ли, — тихо заметил Зуев немного позже.

Владик опешил:

— Прости, я… не знал, что должен спрашивать.

— Видимо, не должен. У тебя отлично получается не спрашивать. Мне нравится.

Зуев замолчал, хоть и чувствовалось, что-то ещё хотел сказать. Владик же знал только, что ему очень хорошо лежать вот так, всё ещё погружённым глубоко в тело Зуева, чувствовать, как ещё подрагивает вокруг ствола анус и медленно начинает вытекать на простынь сперма, лежать, обниматься и вообще не пытаться двигаться.

— У тебя когда-нибудь женщины были? — спросил он у Зуева спустя непонятно сколько времени. Серость за окном становилась всё светлее.

— Была одна. Я даже жениться хотел.

— Ого, — только и сказал Владик, носом зарываясь в светлые волосы Зуева. — Почему не женился?

— Как-то так вышло. Молодой был, глупый. Мама была категорически против нашего брака. Тома тоже в меде училась, но была из простой рабочей семьи и жила где-то в области в деревне. Мама решила, что она мне не пара. Наговорила ей что-то, что ли, не знаю. Мы расстались по Томиной инициативе. Меня в подробности истории не посвятили.

Владик лежал и думал. Складывал паззлик к паззлику человека по имени Глеб Зуев. Было понятно, что с тех пор много лет прошло. А всё равно неудавшаяся женитьба задевала внутри Глеба что-то хрупкое, отчего он едва дышал сейчас. Некоторые воспоминания ранят, даже спустя сто лет лежания в пыльной коробке на полке.

Зуев, наконец, медленно высвободился от Владькиного члена и повернулся лицом.

— Мне, Слава, почти сорок лет. Я в самом расцвете сил. При этом у меня ещё работает голова, и я могу отстаивать свои убеждения. А убеждения у меня такие, что ни семья, ни отношения мне не нужны. В силу специфики моих пристрастий. А всё остальное у меня есть.

— Даже хороший секс?

Зуев долго молчал. Смотрел Владьке то в глаза, то на губы.

— Тебе это всё не нужно, Слава. Ты молодой и такой красивый. Ты чего угодно можешь достичь, если прекратишь заниматься хернёй. Ты полюбопытствовал, я пошёл тебе навстречу, и мы оба довольны результатом. Но на этом всё, — он потянулся и коротко поцеловал Владьку в губы. — Почти шесть. Я вызову тебе такси.

Владик даже выдохнуть забыл. Вот умел Зуев так: взять — и одним словом отчекрыжить всё хорошее, что уже готово было появиться. Но Владик его не осуждал. У каждого такого человека, как Зуев, красивого, внешне успешного, полноценного, всегда будет в душе местечко с подвалом и десятком скелетов в нём. Поэтому он приподнялся на локте, ещё раз оглядел Зуева с головы до ног и попросился в душ. Засохшая сперма стягивала кожу.

Он вымылся как следует, нагло побрился навороченным станком Глеба и надел на себя вчерашнее. У него был выходной впереди и ночная смена на скорой. Он вообще не переживал об упаднических настроениях Зуева, потому что сам прекрасно знал, как всё будет на самом деле.

 

 _Записки неразборчивым почерком_  
Владик очень скоро ушёл из СМП. Чувствовал вину, но чувствовал и то, что должен идти вперёд и заниматься «своим делом». Делом он выбрал спортивную травматологию и восстановление после травм. Отдел был и правда очень интересным. А ещё, как оказалось, реабилитационные центры и врачи с хорошей специализацией и опытом очень востребованы по городу. И получают хорошо.

Владик узнал от знакомых, что место ассистента у Зуева сразу же после его ухода сократили. Словно к этому давно всё шло, но Зуев как-то умудрялся выторговывать у главврача ещё и ещё немного времени. После известий очень хотелось поехать и набить морду одному голубоглазому недоеврею, но он удержался. У Владика была важная миссия. Он приручал Зуева. А для этого требовалось, чтобы он начал скучать.

Когда от девочки из медицинского колледжа начали поступать сигналы, что Зуев ходит сам не свой и забывает тему лекции, Влад собрался, купил хорошего вина и поехал к нему.

Они чуть не подрались ещё в прихожей квартиры на Литейном. Зуев не хотел Влада пускать. Однако, тот был очень убедителен. Они едва добрались до спальни, роняя одежду на пол, и любились весь вечер и половину ночи. В тот раз Влад впервые почувствовал в себе чужой член. А ещё он взял Зуева за шею, когда трахал сзади, и потянул на себя за растрепавшийся хвост. И Зуев, коротко вскрикнув, кончил от этого, растекаясь в какое-то тёплое, подрагивающее желе. Таким он Владу нравился не меньше, чем когда был недосягаемой пафосной сучкой. Именно эти грани составляли полную картину его личности. И Влад был счастлив хранить его тайну и нести ровно половину её на своих широких плечах.

Они никогда не пересекались по работе. Да и Влад стал работать и учиться по своему выбранному направлению так усердно, что у него едва ли оставалось свободное время на что-то кроме сна. Поэтому Зуев, понимающий его как никто другой, идеально подходил ему в партнёры. Никогда не пилил упрёками, только спрашивал порой, как продвигается его работа. И Влад с упоением рассказывал о своей новой баскетбольной команде — «тайная извращённая мечта врача-травматолога». Иногда советовался по сложным случаям. Потом переключался и спрашивал у Зуева насчёт его практики, потому что, ну, правда хотел узнать.

Влад отдал весь свой долг Глебу с процентами через полгода. Тот не хотел брать, Влад настаивал. В итоге, они вместе перечислили сумму благотворительному детскому фонду.

Спустя семь лет их странных отношений ушла Алла Марковна. Почти на месяц Глеб выпал из жизни, и только Влад оставался звеном, его с внешним миром соединяющим. Но он справился. Конечно, справился. Так непонятным образом Влад однажды остался ночевать и не ушёл с утра. Не оставил Глеба ни через месяц, ни через год. Хотя тот периодически пытался его выгонять и даже бил посуду, когда был особенно не в духе. Это были особенные воспоминания, память о которых Влад хранил в вымышленной шкатулочке с бархатным нутром у самого сердца. Зуев был совершенно не приспособлен к жизни с кем-то, кто не парализован, разгуливает голышом по квартире, допивает последние глотки любимого сока прямо из горлышка, иногда устраивает беспорядок и может дотла сжечь яичницу. Поэтому они очень долго и упорно притирались друг к другу. Порой в буквальном смысле — только так можно было удержать шаткое мирное равновесие между ними.

Но сейчас у Влада свой реабилитационный центр для спортсменов с различными травмами опорно-двигательного аппарата, а Глеб в своей жизни почти ничего не менял — его всё устраивало и так.

И у них всё хорошо. В чём Влад никогда и не сомневался.


End file.
